Persephone Croft: The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by ShamelessMarysue
Summary: Persephone didn't know what she was until a strange man told her she was a sorceress. Now she must learn to navigate a world of magic in a time that is becoming increasingly more dangerous for muggle-borns. Fate awaits her, but she'll make friends along the way and perhaps even find love. Slight AU. Will also follow the books from Persephone's perspective.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Nightmare at Croft Manor**

To put it simply, Mr and Mrs Croft were comfortable.

Richard Croft held the title of 'Lord' and was CEO of Croft Holdings, a very profitable company. He was tall with a friendly face and brown hair that never seemed to be neat no matter how much it was combed. He had two daughters who were the light of his life. While his first love, Amelia, died tragically their daughter together reminded him of all the blessings he had left. He loved his second wife, Ophelia, almost as much as his first, and he loved their daughter together just as much as his eldest.

Ophelia Croft was thin and blonde and had a beautiful face she invested a lot in. She was a socialite from a wealthy family. She spent her days doing pilates and her evenings planning and going to fundraisers, galas and balls. She loved Richard, and she enjoyed his title and social standing. She loved her daughter, Persephone, more than anything.

It was in this home, lavish and posh, but full of love and happiness that Persephone Croft spent her first seven years of life not knowing anything of the cruelness or darkness that lied in the world.

* * *

"Daddy will you tell me a bedtime story?" A young Persephone requested. It was bedtime, the small girl looked even smaller in the middle of her pink fluffy bed.

Her father, Richard Croft, tucked the girl in."Of course, and what would my princess like to hear? Another fairytale?"

"Only if it's true."

Her father chuckled. "Deal. Once upon a time, there was a young maiden who was so beautiful and radiant that everyone who met her fell in love. Her beauty and kindness was even able to melt the icy heart of a dark prince, who ruled the kingdom of the dead." A shiver ran up Persephone's spine. "Our maiden loved to spend her days in the garden amongst the flowers and the dark prince would often watch her there, hidden behind the large trunk of a burnt tree."

"Why did he hide?" She asked.

"Because the two were from different worlds, him from the land of the dead and her from the world of the living. He was afraid she would never love him because of it. Well, one day while she was picking flowers the earth opened up and swallowed her."

"Why?!"

"Because the Earth was the prince's mother. She hated watching her son pine over a woman he thought he could never have, so she lashed out thinking it would be resolved one way or another. Luckily the dark prince was there and his kingdom resided underground. He was able to save her from falling into the river of the dead, but she was in no condition to return above ground. So he kept her in his castle of earth and bones and nursed her back to health. In this time the maiden, who was finally able to see him, fell in love with the prince."

"How did they fall in love?" Persephone asked innocently.

"Well, Princess, Love is a funny thing. Sometimes you meet someone and you know instantly that you love them. Sometimes it happens gradually, over time. Each moment adding together until it equals love. And sometimes, as in the case of the maiden and her prince, a single moment can make you realize that you love that person and then it seems like you've always loved them."

Persephone egged her father on, "So? What was their moment?"

"The prince could tell the maiden was missing the land above, but she still wasn't well enough to return. Instead he brought a piece of the living world to the land of the dead; a beautiful garden with all of her favorite flowers. The maiden loved the garden, even though they both knew it wouldn't last without the sun. It was that moment she knew she loved him."

"And did they live happily ever after?"

"Not at first. You see, while the maiden was underground _her_ mother, a powerful witch, had laid waste to the land in search of her missing daughter. Nothing had grown in months and the people were suffering for it. The maiden and her lover were torn. The maiden knew that if she went back up to the land of the living she wouldn't be able to return until her death. Meanwhile, the prince recognized that the maiden didn't belong in the land of the dead. She was alive, and while he tried to bring life and light underground in the form of the garden, he knew it would never be enough. Living things can't flourish surrounded by the dead."

"So what did they do?"

"The prince went to the King of all things and pleaded for a pardon to allow the maiden to pass between the two worlds like the prince was able to do. The King looked at the suffering of his subjects at the hands of the maiden's mother and the love shared between the prince and the maiden, and he agreed. The maiden spent the rest of her years split between her mother and her prince."

"And then they all lived happily ever after?" Persephone asked between yawns. Persephone would learn much later that this was a version of the story of Persephone and Hades, and that her father often passed off these modified versions of ancient myths as children's fairy tales.

"Yes, they lived happily ever after. Goodnight, Princess." Her father kissed the top her head, turned off the lights, and left her to dream.

* * *

There were no sweet dreams for Persephone that night, however, she had terrible visions of blood and fire and skulls. She awoke in the middle of the night, startled from her nightmare.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light she screamed. The figure of a man in dark robes and a silver glinting mask stood at the side of her bed.

Persephone scrambled out of her blankets and dodged the attempt to grasp her. She didn't know when, but her room had caught fire. She screamed again.

Footsteps bounded to her door and her father entered, telling Persephone to find her mother, to run out of the house. Her father grappled with the strange man. The silver mask falling off the man. As Persephone ran out she caught sight of the man whispering strange words ( _'Avada Kedavra!_ ') and a green light flash from a stick the man was holding. Her father fell limply to ground.

She let out one last scream of grief for her father. Looking into the eyes of his killer before they disappeared behind a wall of flames.

Outside within her mother's arms, surrounded by police and firemen, Persephone felt no safer than if she was still inside with the killer. The fire could be seen taking on the upper left wing of her family's estate. A mysterious green cloud, similar in shape to a colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, rose higher and higher above the Croft estate, etched against the black sky like a cruel, mocking joke from god.

This was the night Persephone was introduced to the darkness in the world. And it was not an introduction she would ever forget.


	2. The Garden

**Chapter One**

 **The Garden**

Persephone woke up suddenly from a nightmare. No, it was more a horrible memory. Her bedroom looked different somehow, not just because it was still new to her since her old room had caught fire. That part of the house was closed for what she hoped would be forever. No, her new room looked different from when she closed her eyes to sleep; everything was lower. Then she realized she couldn't feel her bed beneath her and it dawned on Persephone that nothing had lowered at all, she was just higher up.

Persephone was floating.

And then, just like in the cartoons, the second after she realized she was floating she fell back into her bed.

This was one of many magical happenings that Persephone found herself doing since her father died.

The first was at her father's funeral. Her mother gave her a flower to hold and put on the casket when it was time, but Persephone was so sad that the flower wilted in her hand. She became distraught and tried to help the flower stand tall again, by sheer power of her will the flower was lively and vibrant again, like it had just bloomed.

Another time she lit the fire place in the sitting room with just her mind. Persephone had gotten so angry thinking about that night, when the fireplace suddenly roared to life she screamed and started crying uncontrollably. A maid rushed to get her mother and she took Persephone to see a therapist.

Ophelia Croft seemed to become a different person after the death of her husband. While she had always been concerned with the opinions of high society, without her husband there to distract or temper her ambitions she became obsessed. And she put a lot of pressure on Persephone to live up to her standards.

Persephone's home was beginning to feel more like a cage. Her mother became more overprotective, reinforcing all the doors and windows, taking Persephone out of school so she received her education as well as lessons in dance, music, and etiquette all inside her family manor. Staff became limited and were thoroughly vetted. Persephone was constantly watched by nannies, tutors, or servants.

She could count the times she's left the estate since her father's death on one hand.

It became unbearable. Her mother didn't know how to grieve herself or how to comfort Persephone; everytime she found the young girl crying the therapist was phoned. Persephone didn't even have the comfort of grieving with her sister. She saw Lara only once during their father's funeral and then she was sent back to boarding school. There was the summer after of course, but they hardly had time alone together before Ophelia sent Lara to summer camp.

The estate's large garden became a refuge for Persephone, her nanny was actually more lax than her mother would like and didn't watch her too closely out in the garden, so it was easy to lose her if she wanted. The young girl would spend her time singing to the flowers, bringing the wilted petals back to life and making young buds bloom. Often times her mind would wander to the last story her dad told her, wishing that the earth would swallow her up as well.

Persephone cried often too, even as she sang to the flowers. The loneliness of the garden provided her the freedom to grieve without her mother rushing to phone about it.

"You have a lovely voice!" A tiny voice squeaked out one day. Persephone was startled to find a tiny winged girl in a dress made out of rose petals. A fairy, she recognized, just like in the storybooks.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing.

"Sing another song!" A another, even smaller voice suggested. Suddenly there were three of them. Three fairies dressed in flower-petal dresses. The second one that spoke wore an orange ruffled dress that looked like an upside down marigold.

"Yes please!" The third fairy, dressed in a Periwinkle dress, agreed.

Persephone did as requested, singing a song her father used to sing with her. The three fae enjoyed it, dancing and singing along. They pestered Persephone for more and more and the girl complied until her nanny called for her. All the while she hadn't realized that her sadness had started to ebb.

After that day the fairies spent more time around Persephone, seeking her out even during her lessons. They played light tricks on her tutors, making pencils and diagrams disappear and reappear while they weren't looking. Persephone was able to play her violin for them, making practice much more enjoyable. She snuck out sweets and bowls of cream from the kitchens for them and in turn they helped her tidy her room.

Persephone taught them many games, such as tag and hide-and-seek. They played in the garden or in her room where no one would see. The three fae even taught her how to fly, and so Persephone enjoyed flying around her room playing tag with them.

The three fairies didn't have names Persephone could pronounce, so she named them after the color of their dresses. The first one she met was Rose and the other two were Marigold and Periwinkle, Mari and Peri for short.

* * *

One fair spring day Persephone ran through the garden, her nanny had lost her for at least half an hour. Rose, Mari and Peri were counting to thirteen, the four were playing hide and seek and it was Persephone against the three of them. A circle of mushrooms were just ahead and while the three fae had told her something about such a circle, Persephone couldn't remember what it was.

Without much notice, Persephone stepped into the circle and found herself in a new and strange land. The realm of the fae, as she'd later learn. The sky was purple and the grass was yellow but lively. Flowers would bloom randomly and then close up suddenly as if they only wanted to take a peek at the strange new girl in their meadow.

She thought briefly of turning back, but looking back she only saw more of the strange realm, a dense forest with a purple-grey fog threading itself betwixt the trees. The only way out was forward, she surmised.

The further she entered the more strange the world around her became. Trees, gnarled and twisted, looked like they had faces and were watching her as she passed. Even as it frightened her, Persephone knew she couldn't go back. She felt as if something was drawing her in.

Shining blue lights flickered just ahead, getting farther and farther as she came near. It looked to Persephone as if they were leading a path so she followed it deeper into the magical woods.

The blue lights led her to a cottage.

Persephone wondered briefly if there would be an old hag living there to eat her, but this is where she was meant to be; she could feel it.

The heavy door swung open after the first knock, though no one was behind it, so Persephone, feeling as if that was all the invitation she needed, entered the cottage. She found it to be much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There were several archways leading off the main room and a set of stairs that led up to a floor Persephone couldn't see from the outside. The living room was cluttered with all sorts of odd objects piled on the furniture and floor. A black cat was watching her from the its place on the back of the couch. She tipped toed, careful not to step on anything, to an archway leading to what looked like a kitchen.

The kitchen seemed outdated. A wood burning stove was on and a cauldron was bubbling on its top. Persephone went over to see what was cooking. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see over the edge of the cauldron, the liquid inside was a very vibrant purple hue.

Although Persephone didn't know what was in the cauldron, she could tell by it's scent that it wasn't ready yet. It had stopped bubbling as the heat died down, she took that to mean it needed attention soon. Looking around the kitchen Persephone found some very bizarre ingredients: a jar of lizard eyes, a vial of what looked to be mucus, and bat wings were just some the things she came across.

Smelling around the kitchen, Persephone stopped when she came across some sprigs of a plant with small white flowers. She smelled the plant and then the potion once more before adding four sprigs of the small plant and stirring the concoction with a wooden spoon set aside the cauldron. Persephone didn't know what compelled her to add anything at all to the potion, but her senses were telling her it was the right thing even if her mind didn't know why. She stirred the potion seven times until it turned a deeper purple color.

"What are you doing?"

Persephone was startled by the sudden voice, even though she was the trespasser. A man stood there, not looking anything like the old lady Persephone assumed lived in the cottage. He had dark hair, a trim goatee, he wore a light blue shirt with the top three buttons undone and a chartreuse vest. His nails were painted black, he wore eyeliner, and had on several necklaces and rings. To Persephone he looked like a stage magician one might see at a carnival or on TV.

"Sebastian, why did you let this girl in?" The black cat from earlier came into the kitchen, it almost looked like it shrugged in response.

"Sorry," Persephone said once she had her wits back, "I was just helping." She pointed to the cauldron with the purple liquid.

"Helping?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "You don't even know what I was making."

"That's true." She conceded. "But this smells right."

"Hm… let me see what you've done." The man looked into the cauldron and wafted up the fumes. "It does smell right. What year are you in?"

"Year? I'm 9, well almost 9. I'm 8 and a half."

"So you haven't been to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? What's that?"

"It's a school for magic." He told her, as if he assumed that's something she should know. The man, suddenly realizing something, looked at her critically, "How did you get here?"

"Um...I was playing with my friends. And I came across this circle of mushrooms."

"Yes, the portal to the faerie realm. But how did you get here, to my cottage? Most creatures out there don't like mortals trespassing on their land. Anyone who enters this realm is usually tricked or mislead until they are impossibly lost."

"I was guided here." She said. "By these blue lights."

"The will-o-wisps? Interesting." He stared at her intensely and Persephone felt a stinging sensation in her mind.

"What were you making?" Persephone asked, trying to distract herself from the pain in her head. A second later the sensation was gone.

"A potion for dreamless sleep." He said.

"Dreamless sleep?" She looked very hopeful for a moment. "Can I have some of it, please?" She asked, bashfully.

The man's eyes softened, as if he just realized he was speaking to a young girl, only a child. "Are your dreams bothering you, Princess?"

Persephone's eyes watered at the nickname and her throat tightened. It was suddenly difficult to speak, so she simply nodded in response.

"Then I'll bottle some up for you." He said as he poured some of the concoction in a vial. "You did a good job on this potion, finished it perfectly. Now remember, you don't need to drink the whole thing. You're small enough two teaspoons should do."

"Thank you, mister…"

"Magnus Bane." There were three small knocks on the front door. Magnus turned back to the cat, "Sebastian, get the door."

The cat gave a withering look at his owner, but stalked back into the living room. A moment later Rose, Marigold, and Periwinkle flew into the kitchen.

"There you are!"

"We're so so sorry ."

"She got away from us"

"It's quite alright, she did no harm."

"You know him?" Persephone asked her fae friends.

"Of course they know me," Magnus answered, "I'm the great Sorcerer Magnus Bane."

"If you're such a great Sorcerer, why is your house a mess?" Persephone asked abruptly and winced at her own faux pas. She didn't intend for the question to be rude, it just came out that way.

Magnus Bane's eyes shone gold for a brief moment.

"Redecorating." He replied, "now if you don't mind I would much prefer to continue outside my kitchen."

Persephone followed him into the living room, but she wasn't sure that she walked into the right room. The mess was no longer there, everything had miraculously found a place to be and it looked neat and tidy.

"Ah...much better." The cat, Sebastian stretched out on the now spotless floor. "Thanks kid, I've been trying to get that koot to clean up for a week."

It took a moment for Persephone to process what she heard. "Did… did your cat just speak?"

"Yes, he does that often. Interesting that you understood him though. Not many people can." Magnus said, sounding more aloof than interested.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because not many people understand," Magnus paused for a moment, looking to Sebastian, "what was it you called it? Meowinese? Cat-onese? Doesn't matter, cat talk, the language of cats. What else can you understand?"

"Not that question," she quipped. "What do you mean? I understand English, my mother is having me learn French but I haven't really caught on yet."

"You will," Magnus said, "at least the speaking part. If I'm right."

"Right about what?"

Magnus kneeled in front of Persephone so he could look her in the eyes. "The strange occurrences that have been happening around you Persephone, the instance with my potion, the fact that you can speak to my cat and even your fairy friends here… even just finding yourself here in my cottage is proof enough."

"Proof enough of what?" Persephone asked, but in her heart she already knew. She had magic, that's what caused the flowers to bloom. And what caused the fire that consumed her old room. Magic was how Magnus knew her name without her telling him.

"You're a sorceress, Persephone."

"Is that like a witch?"

Magnus shook his head, "No. Well, sort of. A very powerful witch. But different. Our magic is more potent and attune to nature and all its creatures. That's why you can speak to your fairy friends here and to my cat. Sorcerers can speak to all living things, we've got the gift of tongues. And many more."

"She's very powerful," Rose added, "the strongest I'd seen in a long time."

"I could teach you some things, especially how to control that magic of yours." Magnus asked, "How would you like to be my apprentice?"


	3. Eleven

**Chapter Two**

 **Eleven**

"Ugh," Persephone grunted, she fell face first into the ground, a cloud of purple dust popping up where she disturbed the dirt. Magnus had assigned her to collect gnome saliva, a task the pesking little gnomes weren't making easy for her.

"While gnomes are often found pestering a wizard's garden, their true home is here among the rest of the fae." Magnus told her, "They're mischievous little things. And watch out, they bite."

She had not been bitten yet, but several gnomes, or maybe just one quick and very cheeky gnome, blew raspberries at her. Briefly she wondered if she could bottle their spit as they did so, since catching them seemed impossible. The whole ordeal was annoying and she was beginning to suspect Magnus was messing with her.

"Come on guys." She whined, not entirely sure who she was whining to in the empty field. "Help me out a little." Persephone heard a faint whisper telling her where a gnome was hiding. The grass coalesced pointing toward a hole in the ground. Persephone had been following the gnomes popping up from these burrows all afternoon, like some overgrown game of whack-a-mole that she was terrible at.

This time she would be ready.

When the gnome popped up it's head, Persephone was already there lifting it from under its arms. She wrapped her forearm around its middle, being caution of its teeth.

"Okay little guy, you lost. Time to spit up." She said playfully, using her other hand to hold a vial under its mouth. It struggled at first but once it realized it wasn't going anywhere until it complied it finally spit into the vial. "Good boy," she said, patting its head and releasing the gnome.

It blew one last raspberry at her before diving back into its burrow.

"Did you get in a fight with a muddy pig?" Sebastian asked. The cat was grooming himself when when Persephone returned to the cottage. She was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Gnomes are very cheeky," she replied, "and faster than Magnus said they'd be."

"Well, put it in the pantry. Magnus is in the library." Sebastian told her, adding, "And don't come near me 'til you've cleaned up."

Persephone did as the cat told her and head to the library to find Magnus.

The library in Magnus' cottage was seemingly infinite. Persephone was sure that every book that ever was could be found there. Several rows of bookshelves were visible upon entering, three stories high each, and the stacks twisted and turned so every time Persephone thought she reached the end of the room she found another new row. She got lost six different times the first day she stepped into the library.

She couldn't see Magnus at first, but then he appeared in a glowing light from one of the books Magnus had chained to the shelf. There was a whole row of chained books; Persephone had thought it was so no one would steal them, but Magnus laughed when she told him such. He said if he was worried about someone stealing them he would use more than chains. Some books were portals to other realms, the chained books were portals.

"Are you the wizard of Oz?" Persephone asked, noticing the title of the book he just returned from.

"Sometimes. You get that gnome saliva then?"

"Yes."

"Dirty work, that. Let me clean you up." With a wave of his hand Persephone was clean again. Suddenly remembering he asked, "What are you doing for your birthday?"

"A ball or something." Persephone said, uninterested in her birthday.

"A ball?"

"It's being held in the ballroom, what else would I call it?"

"Good point. But don't look so glum about turning eleven. I bet you're going to receive a very special letter tomorrow." Before Persephone could ask about it Magnus was already ushering her out the library. "Quick, before the day is done I still have one more thing to show you."

* * *

"Concentrate." Magnus said, "Concentrate. Are you concentrating?"

"I am!" Persephone said, struggling. Magnus was training her to control her abilities with the elements, starting with fire, since that seemed to be the most plaguing for her.

"Well you're not if you're talking to me."

A candle rested in front of her. It was her goal to light the wick with magic. Prior attempts have led to either utter failure in the form of not lighting anything at all or igniting everything but the candle. The latter frightened her, but Magnus was always quick to put the flames out and remove the scorch marks off the table.

"Isn't there a magic word I could use?"

"Yes. Wizards have a few spells one could use. But you are not a witch, you're a—"

"Sorceress. I know. But this is too hard, Magnus. Can't I ease into doing it with just my mind?"

"Very well." He assented. "You may use words if you wish."

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"Oh anything will do, what matters most is the intention behind it."

Persephone concentrated on the candle wick once more, "light. Fire, light. Light the candle. Fire, fire, fire." By the third _fire_ the candle was lit, and nothing else was.

"I did it!" Persephone said, excitedly.

"You aren't much of a poet, but yes you did it." Magnus said fondly.

* * *

The next day, on Persephone's eleventh birthday, an owl scratched at her window, carrying a envelope in its talons. She had to grab the letter through the steel bars her mother added to her bedroom window. Magnus told her to expect something from the post today, but she hadn't expected a letter delivered via owl. As much as Magnus was teaching her, she suspected he intentionally left things out for her to discover on her own.

In emerald ink, the letter was addressed:

 _ **Ms P. Croft**_

 _ **Upper floor, third Room to the Right facing the Garden**_

 _ **Croft Manor**_

 _ **142 Abingdon Road**_

 _ **Guildford**_

 _ **Surrey**_

The contents invited Persephone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to begin September 1st.

Persephone was filled with a mixture of elation and apprehension. She wanted to go to a school for magic with other students, but she worried how her mother would react. Ophelia Croft didn't know anything about magic, and she certainly didn't know that her daughter had magic flowing from her fingertips.

That morning Persephone sat at the breakfast table with her mother, wondering how she should approach the subject.

"Mother?" She addressed tentatively, "I was wondering if this next year I'd be able to go away to school?"

Her mother stopped eating. The calmness she used when putting down her fork and knife belied her upset.

"Why would you want to do that? You already have the best instructors at your disposal here and you are close to me. Don't you want to stay near your mother?"

"Of course." Persephone replied quickly, "I love you mother. It's just that I have been invited to a boarding school, and I thought it would be nice to be around people my own age."

"You've been invited? Invited where?"

"Hogwarts, mother."

"I've never heard of such a school. It's a scam dear or a trick." Ophelia dismissed.

"No it's not! It's a school of magic. I can show you the letter." Persephone pulled out the folded note from her dress pocket.

"Magic?" Ophelia spoke softly, but her face hardened in a look that Persephone couldn't decipher. Her features quickly smoothed over. "Darling, magic isn't real." She replied firmly. Ophelia took the letter and scanned it over, "Who gave this to you? Was it Maria? Lynn? Whoever it was is going to be fired. They shouldn't be playing games with you like this."

"It's real mother! I can prove it, if you'll just let me—"

"No." Ophelia interrupted, "This nonsense has played itself out. Now finish your breakfast and head back to your room. Mrs Reed will be by later to get you ready for your birthday party. I expect you to be on your best behavior, and no talk of magic, some very important people are coming tonight."

Persephone went up to her room feeling dejected. She could prove to her mom that magic was real, but she remembered Magnus telling her that muggles aren't supposed to know about magic. She was sure it'd be okay for her mom to know, because she was her mother, but the house was always filled with other people -servants, business associates, and other guests- and someone was always around Ophelia.

Rose, Mari, and Peri tittered around her sullen head. Magnus appeared in her bedroom with a loud noise like he just popped into existence from the world's most extraordinary kernel.

"What's the matter?"He asked, "I could feel your despair all the way from the cottage."

"I got my Hogwarts letter. Mother won't let me go. She doesn't believe in magic and I can't even prove it to her without some other muggle seeing."

"I can't reiterate enough that you cannot let muggles see you do magic. It's a huge no-no in the wizarding world," Magnus reminded. "But I wouldn't worry about your mother, I'll deal with her."

* * *

That night was Persephone's birthday party. Her nanny dressed her in a baby blue sleeveless dress with embroidered flowers and a frilly neckline. Her hair was pulled back in a matching blue bow. She stood next to her mother for the first half of the night, greeting the guests as they 's birthday was definitely more for her mother too entertain her friends and colleagues than for Persephone herself.

The guests were adults her mother knew, some of them had children that they brought with them, but Persephone didn't know any of them and most were either several years older or younger than herself. The ballroom of Croft manor was a wide open room with tall arching windows. Classical music was playing from a string quartet. Everyone was dressed in nice dresses and silk ties.

Of the children her own age, Persephone had nothing in common with them. Besides they all went to the same fancy preparatory school and didn't want to hang out with the weird girl they'd never met before. Instead Persephone wandered around by the outer rim of the ballroom.

There was a room off to the side of the ballroom where Ophelia placed all of Persephone's birthday presents. Rose, Mari, and Peri, the mischievous fae, were there, using their magic to snoop through all the gifts. When she walked in, Persephone almost smacked right into a medium sized box in purple-polka dot wrapping paper that was floating in the air. She snatched it quickly from the air, returning it to the more than modest stack of gifts.

"What are you three doing?" She whispered, "Someone could see you."

Their apologies fell on deaf ears however as Persephone heard someone walking towards the room. She grabbed the three as delicately as possible and hid them behind her back. It was her mother, Ophelia, but she was only passing by and was too preoccupied in her own thoughts complaining to herself about some of the guests who hadn't arrived yet, the Mal-somethings. Ophelia passed the room with the fairies and continued down the hall to the home office.

Magnus appeared moments later from the shadows and followed Ophelia into the office. Curious, Persephone pressed against the closed door trying to hear anything at all from the other side, but she could not.

Ophelia left the room minutes later in a daze. When she noticed Persephone there she smiled in a way she hadn't since Richard's death. "Are you excited for your new school in September?"

Persephone, stunned, glanced beyond her mother to the sorcerer still in the office. Magnus nodded his head at her. "Of course, Mother. It's all I wanted."

"It's for the best isn't it?" Ophelia looked the most vulnerable that her daughter had ever seen in that moment, "You'll miss me why you are away?"

"Of course, I love you."

"And I, you. Happy Birthday." Persephone watched her mother head back toward the party, still dazed with glassy eyes.

"Persephone." Magnus called gesturing for her to enter the room. She complied, confused.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing to worry you. Now, I know I've said this before, but no one can no you're a sorceress, Persephone. And no muggles can know you have magic. Not even your family, not even your mother."

"But I've told her I have magic. Doesn't she know I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"No I've erased that part of her memory. It's very important you do as I say."

"But, Magnus, why?"

"There are dangerous times ahead, princess. People may try to use you for your abilities, we cannot let that happen."


	4. Diagon Alley

**Year One**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Diagon Alley**

There was a lot of shopping to do before the start of term, but since Ophelia didn't know Persephone was attending a wizarding school Magnus had to take her. He arrived at their front door one summer morning confusing the butler who answered and startling her mother who still sat with Persephone for breakfast. With a wave of his hand and a golden flash of his eyes Ophelia was letting Persephone leave the estate to go school shopping.

"Why don't we just take one of Mother's cars?" Persephone asked. The pair were walking toward the end of the estate down the driveway, but she didn't see a car or anything else that could transport them to the store.

"Do you know how to drive? Because I don't." He replied. "Besides, I don't know how muggles can stand spending so much time getting to places, instead of just being there. My way is quicker and more fun."

"Isn't the journey more important than the destination or something? I heard a saying like that once."

"Depends on the destination."

When they reached the edge of the estate Persephone felt a change in the air. As if she had been stuck in a bubble and was finally free of it. Looking down, she could see a faint lie of magic surrounding the family estate.

"Now we can apparate." Magnus held on to Persephone's arm and without explaining what 'apparate' meant, the two disappeared.

Persephone felt very much like she was swirling down a drain into a tight fitting pipe. Then like she was being spit out. Her legs were wobbly, and Magnus had to help her steady herself.

"Good job, some people puke their first time apparating."

The street they appeared on was bustling, but nobody seemed to notice or care that two people just appeared out of thin air. Persephone had only been to London a handful of times in her short life, and all those times were before her father died. She noticed they were on Charing Cross Road, her father took her to the street once when she showed an avid interest for reading. Perhaps one of the bookstores sold spell books in the back?

Instead of going to one of the bookstores, Magnus lead them to a small pub, the sign read The Leaky Cauldron. Persephone was slightly disappointed that Magnus had taken her to such a shabby looking pub. Weren't they supposed to be shopping for school supplies? Persephone doubted she could find even a pencil at The Leaky Cauldron.

Inside it was dark and old fashioned and Persephone, kicking around some dirt on the wood floors with her shoes, noted that it was due for a proper cleaning. There were several people in the pub when they walked in, and Persephone was struck by how oddly they all dressed. Some, like the man in the top hat at the bar, looked as if they were trying to dress like a muggle but didn't quite know what muggles usually wore. Others wore clothes that were so old Persephone might have believed it if Magnus said they had actually traveled to the 16th Century. She couldn't imagine Magnus dressing like that, he was usually so stylish that the thought of him in a flowing robe made her giggle.

The low hum of voices were muted as Magnus walked up to the bar, everyone had stopped their conversations briefly to look at Persephone and Magnus.

"Magnus! Welcome back! How are you?" The old barkeep came around the bar and embraced Magnus in a hug. Conversation picked up around them again; louder than when they had entered, more excited, and all about Magnus and who the child with him could be.

"I'm fantastic Tom, how's the Cauldron doing?" Magnus asked, he stroked the wooden bar with the same great care that he felt for the whole pub.

"Good as the day you opened it," Tom replied. "And might I say sir, you don't look a day over 300."

"Wish I could say the same to you." The two men laughed good-naturedly.

"You used to own this place?" Persephone asked. She was astonished, not just because the Leaky Cauldron looked old, but because she didn't think Magnus was social enough to have anything to do with a pub.

"Built it, opened it, ran it with a couple other folks. Times were better then, and then they were worse. But Tom here more than makes do. Technically, I still own the Leaky Cauldron. Don't you see my portrait up there?" Magnus pointed above the bar to an antique picture frame with a black canvas.

"No?" Persephone answered. Magnus looked up at the empty picture frame.

"Must be visiting another portrait of me." Before Persephone could ask any more questions Magnus started moving toward the back of the pub. "Best get a move on princess, we've got loads to buy."

It was harder for Magnus to move through the pub than he anticipated. Everyone he passed wanted to talk to him, shake his hand, some even wanted an autograph on some trading card. Persephone was overwhelmed and nobody was even interested in her. Magnus handled it well though, he seemed to know everybody's names before they introduced themselves and answered their questions before they finished asking them.

There was one person in the pub who seemed to be going out of his way to avoid looking at Magnus. A thin, pale man wearing a turban stood in the corner, nervously keeping his eyes to the floor. However, Magnus noticed him.

"Hold on Persie, here's someone you should meet." Magnus made his way over, clapping the small man's shoulder. Persephone thought the man might of died of fright the way he jumped. "Professor Quirrell! Persephone, this is Quirinus Quirrell, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Professor Quirrell, meet one of your new students, Persephone Croft."

"N-n-nice to m-meet you, Miss C-croft." Quirrell wrung his hands together nervously.

"Are you okay Professor?" Persephone asked, she was concerned for the trembling man, she could sense something ominous looming over him. She just didn't know what it was. "Did something happen to you?"

"Well, I think it's time we carried on, lots to buy. You understand Professor. Have a good day." Magnus said briskly, nudging Persephone along until they were outside the pub in a small walled off courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and some weeds.

"I'm sorry," Persephone said, her brow furrowed in confusion, "was that rude?"

Magnus pinched together two fingers, "A tad, Princess," he said. "Quirrell's been through a lot in the past year. Vampires, hags, you know all sorts of foul stuff. Made him scared of practically everything."

"Do you think anything followed him back?"

"Now that's a good question, perhaps you should investigate it while you're in school." Magnus suggested, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"I didn't realize you knew so many people." Persephone commented, still dazed by how many of the bars patrons wanted to talk with the Sorcerer.

"I don't. I've only met Tom before, way back when I hired him."

"But you knew them all by name? You knew Professor Quirrell" she accused.

"Yes well, I don't like to be caught at a disadvantage. When everyone knows who you are the only way to stay ahead is to know everyone too."

"That seems exhausting." Persephone commented.

"Now you know why I never venture out." Magnus smirked.

Magnus tapped the brick wall five times, like entering a pin code, with the tip of his finger, which lightly glowed with magic. The wall moved for him, opening up to an archway leading to a cobbled stone street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Persephone stared, mouth agape at the magical street before her. She'd never seen such an organized community of magic. She was used to the chaos of the faerie realm, not a street lined with shops for cauldrons and broomsticks and owls. It was strange by muggle standards that was for sure, but it was also all so ordinary.

Persephone stepped out to the street, leaving behind a small patch of flowers were she once stood. Magnus followed, letting the brick wall shrink back to normal behind him.

"First stop, Gringotts," Magnus said, leading them to the tallest building on the street made of bright white stone. "It's the wizarding bank."

"If we needed money I could have gotten some from Mother, we're not exactly wanting."

"Nonsense! Muggle money isn't practical here and converting it is always kind of a pain. Besides I've got plenty."

"Is that a Goblin?" Persephone asked excitedly once she saw the uniformed Goblin standing outside the bronze doors. She hadn't met a goblin before.

"Yeah, they don't like wizarding folk much, but they sure like money."

"Good morning!" Persephone said cheerfully to the Goblin bowing to them as they entered through the first doors. He looked up curiously at her.

"Why did he look at me like that?" She asked.

"Not many people, especially kids know Gobbledegook."

"Oh. I hadn't even realized I was speaking a different language. Is that going to happen all the time?"

"You'll get better at recognizing it."

Magnus stepped up to one of what must of been a hundred Goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter.

"Yes hello I'd like to take some coin out of my vault."

"And do you have your key, Mister Bane?" The way the goblin posed the question made Persephone believe Magnus had tried getting into his vault without the key a few times.

"Of course." Magnus replied indignantly, conjuring a key into his hand and showing it to the Goblin.

"Very well," the Goblin said, "I'll have someone take you to your vault, Grubric!"

Another Goblin, this one looking much younger than the goblin they were just speaking to, lead them through one of the doors leading off from the main hall to a narrow stone passageway lit by flaming torches.

"You're going to enjoy this." Magnus whispered as Grubric whistled and what looked like a mining cart zoomed up the railway tracks that lined the floor. From the mischievous look in Magnus' eyes, Persephone was not so sure he would be right.

Once all three were comfortably in the cart it shot off into the recesses of the passageway making too many turns to count and delving deeper and deeper underground. Persephone imagined this was what roller coasters were like, not that she had ever actually been on one. The ride seemed to go on forever, but finally they stopped by a large vault door. The number 13 was etched on the door face.

Persephone's legs felt like jelly when she got out of the cart, and her hair was sticking up from being blown back by the wind. She wasn't sure if she felt more exhilarated or just sick.

A dragon, pale as the moon stood in front, guarding the vault. Grubric took out an iron clanker from the bag at his side, making a loud noise to drive off the Dragon. Persephone could sense the dragon's fear at the sound.

"How awful."

"Dragons guard the high security vaults. One of many reasons nobody steals from Gringotts."

Grubric placed his hand on the door and a keyhole appeared, unlocking the door he stood aside for Magnus and Persephone to enter. Persephone was awestruck by Magnus'vault, it was huge. The ceiling was at least three stories high and there was a mountain of gold in the middle of the room that seemed to reach the impossibly high ceilings. There were smaller piles littered about of sparkling gems and jewels, as well as silver and bronze coins. The walls were lined with alcoves housing all sorts of ancient artifacts and priceless heirlooms.

"Yeah, I know." Magnus said, gently closing Persephone's open jaw. "The interest rate really takes off after the first few hundred years."

Magnus filled a small sack with gold and they headed back to the Gringotts main Hall. The cart ride wasn't any smoother on the way back but Persephone thought she was starting to enjoy it more. Magnus opened a vault for Persephone and started it out with a hand full of galleons before they left.

Outside Gringotts Magnus steered Persephone toward the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. Along the way they crossed paths with a family of dangerously beautiful people. Persephone grew up around enough of the aristocracy to recognize people that thought they were better than everyone else when she saw them. The father was a tall, intimidating man with sharp features and long pale blonde hair, he wore fine robes all in black and carried a cane decorated with a snake head. Persephone sensed that his wand was concealed in the cane. The mother was pretty, her features were pale and she dressed well with her blonde hair tied back elegantly. However, the woman had an expression, like she was smelling something bad, that reminded Persephone of her own mother. They had a boy with them about Persephone's age, pale as both his parents and the same sharp features as his father.

"If it isn't the infamous Magnus Bane." The father said. "There were whispers that you've left your hermit hole to grace us here at Diagon Alley. Glad to see the rumours are true."

"Lucius Malfoy, I've heard more than whispers about you, and none of them are very pleasant, so if you don't mind we'll be off. Lot's to do today." Magnus grabbed hold of Persephone's hand and tried to walk her past the Malfoys, but Persephone pulled back.

"Magnus!" Persephone scolded, "don't be rude."

"And who is this?" The Malfoy patriarch drawled.

"Persie!" Magnus whispered, gesturing for her to move along.

Although Persephone felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny all three family members were giving her, she ignored Magnus. Instead, she straightened up and lifted her chin, remembering the many lessons her mother gave on how to carry herself. "My name is Persephone Croft. Magnus is taking me shopping for school supplies. It's wonderful to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"I've never heard of the Crofts before. Is that a muggle family?" The young boy asked, his disgust at the word muggle was not as well hidden as he might have thought it was.

"The Crofts are a prominent muggle family, Draco." Persephone didn't like Lucius' tone, She realized in that moment that Magnus was right, perhaps they shouldn't speak with the Malfoys. Persephone knew too many people who only cared about money and status, her mother included, and she wasn't fond of any of them.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts as well, Draco?" She asked the son.

"Of course. I suspect I'll be sorted in Slytherin, all our family have been - and any witch or wizard worth anything." Draco added sarcastically, "Too bad I won't be seeing you in Slytherin."

"Oh?" Persephone asked, confused, "And why do you say that?"

"That house favors the older families, not really a place for someone like you." Draco spoke with superiority. Lucius Malfoy looked at his son disapprovingly.

Persephone could feel her blood start to boil. "You mean someone from a non-magical family? Like me?" When Magnus was telling her about Hogwarts, she had wanted to be in Slytherin as that was his house, but she wasn't sure she wanted to share the house with people like the Malfoys. "Well I may not know as much of the wizarding world as you, but I can tell you Malfoys one thing: A person can be great or horrid no matter where they come from. And to judge someone's worth based on their family, would do everyone involved a great disservice." As Persephone spoke the ground beneath them began to rumble until Draco fell over, knocking into his parents legs.

"She pushed me!" Draco accused.

"I did not!" Persephone defended herself, the ground was still shaking.

Magnus grasped her arm, stopping the small quakes. "Lucius Malfoy, I'd say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying." He said. Magnus led the pair away, only stopping once they were a good distance from the family of three. "We really need to work on your self control, princess."

"I'm tired of having to keep quiet when I don't agree with things Magnus!" Persephone complained, her mother rarely allowed her to speak her mind. "I refuse to do so any longer. Those people needed to hear what I had to say."

"Yes, and that's all well and good, love, but I was talking about controlling your magic." Magnus said.

Persephone blushed a bright pink, "Oh. Right, that."

"Yeah, that. That was a small earthquake, but most kids can't summon up that kind of accidental magic. Even with their worst tantrum."

Persephone nodded

The pair moved on through Diagon Alley. They got school robes from Madame Malkin's. Magnus wanted her to get robes with a little more flourish, but Persephone held her ground that the plain robes everyone wore were just fine. Persephone bought books at Flourish and Botts, her school set and some extras. She even bought a blank book, which Magnus said was a grimoire that would never run out of pages to write on, to write down her own notes and spells. They stopped by Potage's Cauldron Shop, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get the rest of her supplies, Magnus being uncharacteristically efficient.

"Now all you need is a wand. I guess." Magnus didn't seem all too enthused at the idea of wand shopping.

"Are you sure? I haven't had any problems performing the spells you've taught me so far."

"While there are cultures that practice wandless magic, and sorcerers are always more adept at it, European magic is taught with wands and they are useful for focusing magic. Plus it'll help you fit in."

Magnus lead Persephone to a narrow little shop. There wasn't much decor inside, there was a single chair in the front and a potted flower on the store counter. Behind the counter the store was filled floor to ceiling with thousands of neatly stacked little boxes. Persephone could feel magic in the room, pulsing out from every box and speck of dust.

"Is Ollivander a sorcerer too?" Persephone asked, reading the sign on the door, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

A laugh emerged from the somewhere in the store. An older man joined them at the counter his wide, pale eyes shining with wisdom. "No, no," He said, he had a very soft voice, "just the owner of a very old family business. Ah, Magnus Bane, I never thought I'd see you in my shop. Your aversion to wands is quite well-known."

"Yes, well, we're not here for me." Magnus said a bit defensively.

"Of course," Ollivander replied he walked around the counter and stood in front of Persephone, a long tape measure in his hands, "Wand arm out, please."

"Is that my right arm? I'm right handed." Persephone replied raising her right arm so Ollivander could measure it. Ollivander's magical measuring tape measured Persephone all on it's own, Ollivander noting the measurements in his head as the tape measure continued wrapping around Persephone's body. He talked about his wands as he worked, the tape measure working on its own even as Ollivander flitted back to the stacks of wands.

"That will do." Ollivander said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Croft. Try this one. Willow and phoenix feather. Nine inches. Pliable. Just take it and give it a wave."

Persephone took the proffered wand with uncertainty from Ollivander, she went to wave it when the stick jumped out of her hand on its own, almost like it was afraid.

"Interesting…" Ollivander commented, but he didn't elaborate on what was so interesting. "Try this one. Ebony and Dragon heartstring. Seven ½ inches. Swishy."

This one didn't jump away like the last but as soon as Persephone moved it the potted plant on the counter burst into flames. She squealed and shied away from the pot, dropping the wand before Ollivander had a chance to snatch it away. With a swish of Magnus' hand the fire was put out, nothing left of the flower but a crisp stalk.

"Hmm… here. Vine and dragon heartstring. 10 ¾ inches. Nice and supple."

Persephone hoped this wand would be the one, she quite liked the vine design on it. She held it firmly in case it tried to escape too and gave it a quick flick, which caused the pott to burst into pieces.

"I think we're getting closer." Ollivander said taking the wand back. "Fear not, Miss Croft," He added at the sight of Persephone dismayed face, "There is a wand for every witch. I don't think my regular wands will do, but I have one from my more experimental days that will do just nicely." Ollivander had to go to the very back of the store, he was out of sight for several moments and when he came back he presented her a very decorative wand. The handle had floral carvings and the wand was embedded with blue stone. "Maple, Unicorn hair with Lapis Lazuli. 10 ¾ inches. slightly springy."

She felt tingles in her hand when she held the wand. Persephone raised the wand and swiped it across the air in front of her and the pott magically put itself back together, the flower it once held blooming back to life.

"Did I do that?" She asked the two men.

"Oh, yes, indeed. I knew this wand would find its owner one day." Ollivander said as he packed the wand in its box and wrapped it up.

They paid eight galleons for the wand and were on their way. Magnus may not have liked the idea of using a wand but having one now made Persephone feel like a real witch and she told him as much.

"But you're not a witch, you're a sorceress," He replied. "One day you'll learn the difference."


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Year One**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Hogwarts Express**

September 1st found Persephone standing in front of a scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express, next to Magnus Bane. The platform was crowded with all the students plus their families plus their pets, but still the two found a nice pocket of space. Perhaps Magnus had something to do with it. Every wizard and their mother was staring at Magnus as they passed by, but no one approached them like they had at the pub.

"Are you absolutely certain you can't ride the train with me?" Persephone asked. She was uncharacteristically nervous. Persephone hadn't cared much for what others thought of her, but now it felt different. These were her peers, not just in age, but in magic ability as well.

Magnus regarded the young sorceress beside him carefully and shrugged. "Sorry princess, this is a journey you have to take on your own."

"But what if none of the other kids like me?" She asked. "I don't really know what kids my age are actually like, what if they think I'm weird?"

"You are weird," Magnus replied, "but that's what makes you unique and strong." These words only seemed to make Persephone more self-conscious. "Don't worry, there's no doubt in my mind that you could make friends wherever you go." This seemed to help a little.

"Really?" She asked, almost breathless. Magnus kneeled so that he could look her in her large green eyes.

"I find it hard to believe anyone could dislike you Persephone. You could get a troll to be your friend." She giggled at that. Magnus continued, "It's true! After all you got this old hermit to like you, as well as three mischievous fairies. You'll be fine."

"Thank you, Magnus. You're right. I'm sure I'll be able to make friends."

A whistle sounded.

"Best get on the train before it leaves you."

Persephone took up her trunk, enchanted so it fit much more than it should and was impossibly light, and stepped up into the train. Turning back Persephone tried to wave goodbye, but Magnus was already gone. She rolled her eyes and put down her hand. Magnus hated goodbyes of any kind.

The carriages were all full. Persephone figured she probably shouldn't have waited until the last moment to get on the train if she wanted a seat. Eventually, she came across a compartment that wasn't too full or too intimidating. There was just one bushy haired girl sitting in the compartment, already dressed in her school robes, and reading a thick book.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Persephone asked. "Everywhere else is full."

The girl looked slightly disappointed that she had to put her book down, but smiled at Persephone as she motioned to the seat across from her. "I'd like the company."

"Thank you, you don't have to stop reading on my account. I don't mind."

"That's alright. I've read it twice already anyway."

"That good of a book?"

"It's so fascinating." The girl lifted the book so Persephone could read the cover. "Hogwarts: A History, I've been reading all I can about Hogwarts and magic since I got my letter. You see, nobody in my family is magic at all, so it was ever such a surprise. But I was ever so pleased, of course. Hogwarts is the very best school of witchcraft there is, at least by what I've heard. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The girl, Hermione said very quickly.

"Persephone Croft. Pleasure." Persephone said politely.

"Croft? As in Croft Holdings?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Persephone confirmed with a nod of her head. Although she was surprised a kid knew about her family's company.

"I've heard my parents mention your family and the company a few times. Something about stocks. But I never would have thought you'd be wizards."

"We're not. I mean my family isn't. I'm a muggle-born too."

"Have you read much about the history of the wizarding world? I've read all our set books of course, but I've got a few books for some background too. Did you know there was a Great Wizarding War that only ended nearly ten years ago? If you want I could let you borrow some of mine."

"Thank you, Hermione," Persephone said. "I really appreciate the offer, but I've got a…" she struggled to think of the right word to describe her relationship with Magnus Bane, "mentor, another wizard lives close by to the manor. His name is Magnus Bane, he's been helping me since I found out I was a witch."

"Magnus Bane? I've read about him, he's a sorcerer. Sorcerer's are supposed to be the most powerful of wizards. Some scholars even believe a sorcerer's magic may be completely different from regular witches and wizards because it's much more concentrated. They live for hundreds of years—and there are so few of them—that they live outside of wizarding society and instead are governed by their own rules and regulations from something called the circle of magi. It's all very vague and mysterious. Magnus Bane is said to be the last-born sorcerer and he's recorded to be over 500 years old."

"Yes, and he lives in my backyard." At Hermione's questioning glance, Persephone explained how she came about to meet Magnus in the fairy realm. She left out the part where Magnus told Persephone she was a sorceress as well, but only because Magnus warned against sharing it with others.

Persephone and Hermione talked comfortably as the train left London and traveled through the neat fields of the countryside. Both girls were happy to have found someone to connect with that understood having magic in a magicless family. Persephone found that Hermione spoke very fast and could come off a bit rude at times, but she also found that she didn't mind it. After all, Rose, Marigold and Periwinkle often spoke the same way.

A little after noon a lovely dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Hermione declined, probably—as Persephone learned—because her parents were dentists.

Persephone on the other hand looked at all the sweets offered: Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Sugar Quills, and everything else strange but delicious looking. Magnus had a few magical treats in his cabin, but nothing like those on the trolley. Persephone bought a little bit of everything and offered to share with Hermione, despite her rejection.

Eventually Hermione took one of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

Later a round-faced boy came-in. He was crying a little.

"Sorry," He said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"No, but we'll help you find him," Hermione offered. "I'm Hermione and this is Persephone."

"Thank you. You're very kind. I'm Neville."

"What's the toad's name?" Persephone asked.

"T-trevor…" The boy sniffled, surprised anyone cared enough to know the creature's name.

"We're going to find Trevor. I promise." Persephone said.

Hermione instantly took the lead in the search, knocking on all the compartment doors and asking if they'd seen a toad. Neville followed closely and hopefully behind. Persephone was in the back quietly calling out to the toad in its own language. She hoped the two couldn't hear the 'riibit's she was letting out.

They stopped the longest at a compartment with two boys, one with messy black hair and glasses, the other a red head with about a million freckles.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" Hermione asked. The red-headed boy was pointing a wand at an old rat. "Let's see it, then."

The girls sat down, startling the ginger.

"Er—all right." He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat stayed grey and fast asleep. Persephone giggled at the spell, but the red-haired boy must have thought she was laughing at him because his ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

"Seems rather mean," Persephone commented. "maybe you didn't put enough intention behind it. Magnus told me words only have power if you allow them to." It was good advice for spells or otherwise. "May I try?" Persephone took out her own wand.

"It's just a stupid spell—my brother George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

Persephone hummed in response, concentrating on the boy's pet rat and imaging it yellow.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this old and grey rat yellow."

A yellow light left the tip of her wand as she waved it over the rat, and suddenly it was a bright yellow color.

"Scabbers!" The ginger boy picked the rat up excitedly, "Look at you! You're yellow! How did you do that?" The boy asked, he was fairly certain George gave him a fake spell after all.

"Like I said, it's all about intention, the power you put behind the words. I'm Persephone Croft. I don't believe we've made introductions."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "I've tried a few simple spells myself," she added, "just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter—I've learned all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough."

By the looks on their faces Persephone could tell they haven't read the books for this year yet either. That was a relief.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red haired boy muttered.

"Harry Potter," said the boy with the glasses.

"Are you really?" Hermione said, "I've read all about you, of course—"

"Why? Who is he?" Persephone asked.

"He defeated You-Know-Who as a baby, ended the Great Wizard War." Hermione said, like it was obvious, "Harry's in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. I can let you borrow them sometime Persephone."

"Thanks, I can't believe Magnus never mentioned it before."

"Magnus?" Ron interjected. "Who's Magnus?"

"Magnus Bane is—" Persephone was interrupted by Ron's excitement.

"Magnus Bane? You know The Magnus Bane, the Sorcerer?" Ron couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, he lives near by me. And he kind of became my mentor once I found out I was a witch. I'm a muggleborn too, so I really needed the help."

"Is Magnus Bane a big deal then?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oi, I'd say! Bane's a bloody legend!"

"Aren't all the Sorcerers though?" Persephone said.

"They are spoken of very mysteriously in all the wizarding books I've read so far. Well, except Merlin, but even non-magical folk know who he was," Hermione added. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

The three left Harry and Ron's compartment in search of Neville's lost toad. Persephone separated from the other two, under the guise of going to change herself, and searched for the toad on her own. Wandering down the train, ribbiting for Trevor to return, Persephone eventually lured the mischievous toad out.

"There you are!" Persephone swiftly picked the animal up before he could hop away again. "You naughty little thing, Neville was so worried about you!" She scolded. Trevor murmured back his apologies.

"See you found your boyfriend Croft." Draco Malfoy sneered from behind the girl.

Persephone turned around to see Draco Malfoy and two large boys behind him, looking very much like bodyguards.

"Actually, Malfoy, Trevor and I just met. He didn't know how to speak nicely to others either." Persephone quipped, there was something about the smug boy that seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked, shocked.

"That I'll turn you into a toad? Don't be silly, where's the fun in doing the same trick twice." Persephone, not knowing when she became so bold, walked toward them causing Draco to stumble back, hitting the front of one of his goons. "Hm… I'm sensing more of a ferret," she taunted him, then to one of the boys behind him she said, "you might make a good toad." And then Persephone walked past them, leaving the three boys perturbed behind her.

Draco seemed to get his bearings and turned around to yell at her retreating back, "How dare you talk to me that way! Do you have any idea who my father is?"

"Yes I do," Persephone replied, turning just enough to look at him, "but I suppose that's the folly of being muggle-born. I just don't care."

Persephone continued down the train, finding Hermione and Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily.

"I think he was just nervous around all the people and owls." Persephone said.

Not too long after Persephone finally changed into her school robes, the train slowed until it stopped. All the students exited the train onto a tiny, dark platform. A giant of a man with long dark hair and a long tangled beard lead all the first years down a dark and steep, narrow path lined by thick trees until the path opened up to the edge of a black lake.

Here was were Persephone got her first look of Hogwarts, a vast castle with many turrets and towers, its sparkling windows matching the starry sky. She thought there must be an infinite number of rooms in that castle, she could spend eternity exploring its depths. She felt much the way her father must have upon making a discovery. Persephone's father took over his company from his father before him, but he never really liked business meetings and board rooms. He was an archaeologist by trade and he loved puzzles and mysteries. Persephone was excited for the mysteries and adventures lying in wait to be discovered.


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Year One**

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Sorting Hat**

Persephone was nervous. And by the way all the first years were huddled too closely together in the wide chamber outside the Great Hall, she'd say everyone else was a little nervous too.

They had just met Professor Mcgonagall, a stern looking witch dressed in brilliant emerald-green robes. She had briefly explained the sorting ceremony and the four houses before leaving the students alone for a moment.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Persephone asked Hermione.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be nice too I think. You?"

"Croft would be lucky to get accepted into Hufflepuff." Draco said nastily.

"Loyal and fair, I believe are the qualities valued by Hufflepuff. You're right Draco, I would be lucky. I'm sure they're very nice." Persephone replied, unbothered by Draco's attempt to rile her. He just huffed and went back to his bodyguard friends.

Professor McGonagall returned and led the new students single file into the Great hall. Persephone followed behind Hermione, her head twisting around in awe at the sight of the thousands of lit candles floating above four long tables where all the older students were seated. They were led up near the head table, stuck between the hundreds of eyes looking at them and the gazes of their new instructors. Persephone looked instead at the ghosts, making a game of spotting their misty silver forms among the crowd.

Hermione nudged her and gestured for Persephone to look up. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ " Persephone was glad for Hermione's interruption, she thought the ceiling, velvety black dotted with the night's stars, was breathtaking.

Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and a raggedy old wizards hat. The hat didn't look like much, Persephone thought, but then it began to sing a song. She wondered how the hat could read your mind like it said it could, and how it decided which house to put you. What if it was wrong?

After the Hat bowed to each house table and settled down, McGonagall began reading off names to be sorted. 'Crabbe, Vincent', one of the goons that was following Draco around, was sorted into Slytherin and then McGonagall read 'Croft, Persephone'.

Persephone walked up, hiding her nerves the best she could, the way her mother taught her, and sat on the stool. She stared straight ahead until McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the brim covered her eyes.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in her ear. 'Not everyday a new Sorceress comes to Hogwarts. I see a sharp mind. Plenty of courage. Strong morals. But also a need to prove yourself, to yourself and others. Tricky, tricky.' As the hat mumbled in her head Persephone became distracted by Malfoy mocking her with crude gestures and ugly faces.

'Slytherin,' Persephone thought, 'I want to be in Slytherin.'

'Why?' The Hat asked.

'Draco doesn't think I belong there, or anywhere at Hogwarts. I want to prove him wrong.'

'Quite right,' the Hat agreed. The next moment it shouted, "Slytherin!"

The table at the far end clapped politely. Draco looked shocked and then furious when Persephone walked by him to get to her new house table. There was a prideful skip in her step, and an extra satisfaction in her smile.

"Maybe I'll see you around the common room, Malfoy." Persephone waved as she passed.

She hadn't thought this through, Persephone thought the second she got to the Slytherin table. There weren't as many friendly faces in this house as there seemed to be in the others. Everyone had an edge to them that made them seem unapproachable. Persephone wandered down the table until she saw a ghost sitting at their table. He was ghastly looking: gaunt, with blank staring eyes, wearing robes stained with silver blood and chains hung off his wrists and ankles. There were plenty of seats left open around the ghost though and she decided to sit across from him.

She watched as her new friends from the train were all sorted into Gryffindor. Well, they weren't really friends yet, but she was hoping they would become friends. Draco was sorted into Slytherin too, obviously. By the time he was sorted the empty seats around the ghost were filled up by other first years, so that the only seats left open was right next to the bloody ghost or next to her. Persephone was delighted by the less than pleased look on the sour blonde boy's face when he sat next to the ghost.

The sorting ceremony ended when 'Zabini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore then got to his feet, beaming, his arms opened wide. "Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, Persephone included despite her giggles at the silliness of it all.

"My father always said Dumbledore was a nutter." Draco said loudly.

"I think he's brilliant." Persephone said.

"Dumbledore is one of the best wizards in the world," a pretty older student sitting nearby said, "Even your father would be smart enough to respect that, Malfoy. Even if he is a bit mad.

"Gemma Farley. Fifth year, prefect." The older girl introduced herself.

"Persephone Croft."

The once empty dishes on the table were magically piled with food; roast beef, chicken,Yorkshire pudding, potatoes, all that Persephone could ever want to eat. She filled her plate rather daintily compared to the mountains on the plates in front of Crabbe and Goyle.

The ghost, opposite Persephone, stared forlornly at the food and his empty plate.

"Hello, I'm Persephone. And you are?" She asked the ghost politely. He didn't answer, but Persephone was not deterred. "I'm sorry you died. Is it related to the chains you wear? The something you deeply regret from your life." The bloody ghost still didn't say anything but his annoyance was clear on his face. Realizing her lack of tact, Persephone apologized quickly, "You don't have say anything. Sorry. There are things I don't like to talk about either."

"Don't take it personally." Gemma said from the ghost's side. "The Bloody Baron tends to brood a lot. He's the Slytherins resident ghost though, so if you want to make him happy I'd start earning house points as soon as possible so we can win the house cup again."

"Are you sure that's just not the way to make you happy, Farley." A dark haired boy teased from next to her. They must have been friends because they started talking and teasing each other.

"Do you like to haunt?" Persephone asked the Baron between bites of mashed potatoes. "You're probably really good at it, with your chains and everything. I bet you're really scary when you want to be." The Bloody Baron still didn't say anything, but he smiled and that was enough of a win for Persephone.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. Persephone marveled at that, thinking that she finally found the kind of magic her mother could agree to. A moment later the desserts appeared. Persephone scooped caramel ice-cream into a small dessert bowl. She ate in silence. The boys seated around her were talking about Quidditch and broomsticks, nothing she was really interested in anyway. Gemma was still talking to the fifth-year boy, and Persephone didn't want to interrupt. Instead she ate her ice cream silently, wondering how Hermione was doing at the Gryffindor table and making faces at the Bloody Baron everytime she got brain freeze or when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were being particularly obnoxious.

At last, the dessert disappeared too and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a pair of red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table. By the looks of them, Persephone thought, they must be related to Ron Weasley.

Dumbledore continued on, reminding the students that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors and when Quidditch trials are held. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There was some scattered laughter, but Persephone didn't think the Headmaster was joking.

"Is he serious?" She asked Gemma.

The prefect shrugged. "Must be, but it's odd. He usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed somewhere."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried Dumbledore. With a little flick of his wand a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into the words of the school song.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The school bellowed out the school song.

Draco lacked any enthusiasm, and looked as if he was only miming along because everyone else was singing. Gemma sang with school pride. Persephone loved music and without realizing it her singing made her glow, literally a faint yellow glow emitted from her skin until she finished singing. Luckily it was subtle enough that hardly anyone noticed, and those few, who were closest to her and did, they didn't say anything.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," He said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first-years followed Gemma out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. It was a few degrees colder in the dungeons, causing many of them to shiver at the change in temperature. The corridors were lined with flaming torches and paintings, the occasional tapestry and suit of armour. To the confusion of the first-years the prefect finally stopped by a long stretch of slightly damp stone wall.

"You'll want to pay close attention to where we are," Gemma said, "our common room lies behind a concealed entrance, only to be opened by the password: _ad victoriam._ " A stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Gemma went in followed by the ten first years.

The Slytherin common room was a long underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, greenish lamps hung from the ceiling on chains. A fire, crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, brought warmth to the otherwise cold dungeon. Persephone was quite pleased by the gothic decor of their common room, all silver and green with gilded details and hand carved patterns. One of the chairs had a carved snake as an armrest, it was so lifelike Persephone felt it might bite her hand as she admired it. A Mural depicting past slytherins decorated the wall. But it was the wall comprised of tall windows looking out into the depths of the Black lake, a mixture of aquamarine and deep green, thick strands of seaweed drifting with the currents, that she most enjoyed. The special windows gave the whole room a green tint.

Persephone placed her hand on the cool glass of one of the windows, looking out into the lake. A tentacle places itself on the glass opposite Persephone, startling not just her but the other first-years as well.

"We often see the giant squid swooshing by — and sometimes more interesting creatures." Gemma said, adding as the giant squid swam up and away from the Slytherin window, "We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck."

Gemma directed the boys to their dormitory and lead the girls to the door of their own room.

"I'd get to sleep quick girls," Gemma advised, "Classes start in the morning."

Persephone shared a room, with five four-posters hung with Emerald velvet curtains, with the other Slytherin first-year girls. Their trunks had already been brought up and were placed next to each bed. They changed into their pyjamas but despite their prefect's warning, the girls refused to go straight to bed.

Pansy Parkinson, a raven haired girl with her nose constantly pointed up with superiority, complained about everything she could: the feast, the dorm room, the fact classes were starting so soon. She was speaking with a larger girl, Millicent Bulstrode, who agreed with her on most things.

"It's school, Pansy, not a vacation." Daphne Greengrass pointed out. She was a strawberry blonde with delicate features. She was fluffing her pillows, having put extras out on her bed, and threw one at Pansy. "Now stop grumbling and go to bed."

Her fourth dormmate, Tracey Davis, was a quiet bespeckled girl with dark hair that she braided before closing the emerald curtains around her bed. Though the light shining through the tiniest crack suggested she wasn't going to bed just yet either.

"I'm just saying, for all the hype they put on the beginning of term feast, I'd expected something with more taste." Pansy threw the pillow back at Daphne. She then turned to Persephone, "What about you? Croft was it? I've never heard of that family name before."

"I'd be surprised if you had," Persephone replied, shrinking slightly at the attention on herself. "I'm not from a wizarding family."

"Ew," Pansy's nose crinkled in disgust, "and they let you in? I mean, I thought you had to be pureblood to be sorted in Slytherin."

"That's never been true, Pansy." Daphne added, "there've been plenty of half-bloods."

"At least they had some magical background, you seriously don't have any?" Persephone shook her head no. "That's unfortunate." Pansy started putting away her clothes. Holding a cashmere sweater, she paused and looked back at Persephone, "Don't touch my stuff."

"Sorry about her." Daphne whispered, climbing into bed.

"I'm sure that's only the beginning." Persephone replied, closing her bed curtains and going to bed.


	7. Lessons on Placement

**Year One**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Lessons on Placement**

Persephone found herself adapting rather well to her new school. She never got lost even though the castle made it quite easy to do so. Luckily, Persephone had practice finding her way in places that were constantly changing, as the faerie realm was ought to do, and she always managed to find the right classroom at the right time. She felt bad for Harry Potter, who she often found wandering the halls between classes, trying to open doors that weren't real and climbing up the wrong staircases. She pointed him in the right direction of his classes when she could.

The first week wasn't even over when she felt she had a good routine started. She'd have breakfast with her dormmates, Daphne and Tracey. Then she'd either have lunch with Hermione at the Gryffindor table or take some food out to sit by the Black Lake if she was busy with a book in her hand.

Hermione Granger was an invaluable resource to Persephone, and was becoming a dear friend. The two found kinship again over their interest in the history and theory of the magic they learned in their classes, being the only two in the library after the first day of classes, and formed a small study group.

The practical part of charms and transfiguration came easily to Persephone. It helped that Magnus trained her not just to control her magic, but to use it as well. Her magical prowess was most evident in Transfiguration. It was one of the more dangerous magical skills they'd be learning at Hogwarts, if Professor McGonagall's warning at the start of the first class was anything to go by.

After jotting down a lot of complicated notes, McGonagall gave each student a match to turn into a needle. All of the Slytherin's struggled with it, with exception of Persephone. She only had to pick the match up and imagine a sewing needle in its place, waving it in the air like she was threading an invisible fabric, and there it was.

"That's not the way you were instructed." Professor McGonagall commented, standing by Persephone's desk.

"Right, sorry." Persephone said, picking up the forgotten wand from her desk. After her initial excitement to have a wand, it still felt foreign in her hand. The Professor turned the needle back to a match and watched as Persephone waved her wand over it, reciting the incantation as she was taught. The match turned silver and pointed until it looked the same as the first needle she made.

"Very Good, Miss Croft. Five points to Slytherin." Professor McGonagall complimented, her mouth twitching in a small smile. Then McGonagall picked up the needle to show to the rest of the class, much to Persephone's chagrin. Although, she did enjoy some of the reactions from her more haughty classmates. Draco glowered from across the room for the rest of class and Pansy kept huffing long after the period had ended.

* * *

The class everyone had been looking forward to, Defense Against the Dark Arts, turned out to be a bit of a dud. The classroom smelled like garlic all the time and it took Professor Quirrell twice as long to get through lessons because of his stutter. He told vague stories about his travels and he refused to give the details.

His turban, for instance, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. When Draco asked just how Quirrell fought off the zombie the Professor went all pink and started talking about the weather.

Persephone had a hard time believing most of Quirrell's stories. In part it was because she still had a strange, ominous feeling about him. The feeling loomed strongest around the turban, or perhaps about what was hiding underneath. An odd smell hung around Quirrell's turban. Persephone had heard the Weasley Twins claim it was because it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected from vampires wherever he went.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Persephone asked after class the first day.

Quirrell, shuffling through lesson plans, replied, "S-sure. Go ahead, M-miss Croft."

"I just wanted to ask about that Vampire you met in Romania."

The Professor immediately stopped, looking startled. "What ab-bout it?"

"Do you really think it followed you all the way back here? Why would it do that? Have strange things happened around you that may indicate as such? If so-"

"That's enough questions, Miss Croft." Quirrell said sharply. "Unfortunately I don't have the time to answer them today, I have to prepare for my next class." The professor scooped up his papers in a rush out of the classroom.

Persephone stood perplexed for a few moments thinking of what just occurred. Quirrell didn't even stutter once when he left. She concluded that Professor Quirrell was definitely hiding something.

On her way out Persephone found one of the papers the Professor had dropped in his hurry, it was a page from the _Daily Prophet_ about a break-in at Gringotts.

* * *

Herbology was three times a week and was Persephone's favourite class so far. Being surrounded by plants reminded her of her family's garden. Persephone had to restrain herself more in that class to not help anything grow. She did talk to the plants, earning her some ridicule from her fellow Slytherins, namely Draco and Pansy.

"You're a lovely specimen, aren't you?" Persephone spoke quietly to her plant, the day the class was potting dittany, "Just look at your stem, before you know it you're going to be the strongest, biggest dittany plant in the whole greenhouse."

"See? I knew she was looney" Pansy whispered across to Millicent.

"Must be that muggle water she's been drinking," Millicent added, "I heard they're all either twits or nutters."

"She must be both then." Pansy laughed, as if Persephone couldn't hear them.

"I'll have you know, Pansy, that talking to plants helps them grow." As if to prove her point, Persephone's dittany plant seemed to get taller. "Perhaps a few kind words will help your plant too."

"I don't know how you tricked the hat into sorting you to Slytherin, Croft." Draco said later after Persephone had enjoyed a good plant joke with Professor Sprout, "You obviously belong in Hufflepuff with the other leftovers"

"If I was cunning enough to trick the Hat into sorting me anywhere, Draco, it would only serve as a testament of my worth to Slytherin." She quipped, returning to coursework.

* * *

Friday the Slytherins and Gryffindors shared double potions, Persephone was likely the only student from either house excited for it. While she got along with two of her roommates, the majority of her Slytherin peers wanted nothing to do with her unless to make fun of her and her muggle background. Potions was the first class she would share with her friend Hermione.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons where Persephone and her fellow Slytherins had grown accustomed to the colder temperatures. She could see several of the Gryffindors shiver as they entered. The walls were lined with pickled animal parts floating in glass jars. While most students found it off putting, Persephone was reminded of Magnus's kitchen. She made sure she was seated next to Hermione as soon as the bushy haired Gryffindor walked in. Persephone got the feeling that partners were needed for this class and hoped their proximity would pair them together.

Snape started the class by taking the register, but he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

Draco Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered behind their hands. Persephone felt pity for Harry, she had heard all the gossip surrounding him and being eleven was hard enough without everyone talking about you. She sent the Slytherin boys a scathing look that only made them choke to hide their laughter. Snape ignored the disturbance and finished the register. He looked up at the students with his hard, dark eyes and began his introductory speech to the complete and utter silence of the entire class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Persephone was thoroughly ensnared already, Potions was a subject she was very excited to learn. She had the nose for it, but being able to brew something start to finish was going to take a bit more skill and concentration. By the poetic way he spoke of Potions, Snape clearly felt very strongly for the subject, which Persephone assumed meant he'd be an excellent teacher.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Persephone and Hermione both quickly raised their hands.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored the girls' hands.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Persephone, realizing the fruitlessness of keeping her hand raised put it down. Snape was obviously after Harry for some reason. Hermione, however, stretched her hand high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Poor Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was, and it probably didn't help that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Persephone rolled her eyes in annoyance, did Snape really expect them to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

Persephone, feeling empathetic towards Harry's embarrassment and fed up with this display of _whatever_ , answered without being called on, "It's a trick question, they're the same plant, which is also known as aconite."

Hermione finally sat back down in her seat. Snape snapped his attention to Persephone now.

"Thank you, Potter. I hadn't realized you you were a skilled ventriloquist as well." A few people laughed; Snape, despite making the joke, looked displeased. "For future reference, Miss Croft, when I ask someone a question it's because I want _them_ to answer. "

There were a lot of things Persephone wanted to say to her Professor, but she bit them down and nooded in understanding. Snape moved back to address Harry.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, Miss Croft is correct, they are the same plant. Well?" Snape addressed the rest of the class now, "Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter."

Professor Snape paired them up, as Persephone suspected, and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. She was paired with Hermione and they got to work swiftly and efficiently. Hermione prepped the ingredients, while Persephone added them to the cauldron making sure it was at the right time and heat and stirring the appropriate amount of times. Professor Snape swept around the dungeon in his black cloak, criticising almost everyone as they weighed dried nettles and crushed snake fangs, except Malfoy whom he seemed to like. As much as the praise in transfiguration embarrassed her, Persephone hated that Malfoy was getting all of Snape's praise in Potions. Snape was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when Persephone smelt something very off.

"Neville!" She reacted quickly, pulling the boy back by his robes as clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing noise erupted from his work station. Somehow, Neville had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools, except Neville who was standing on Persephone's stool and Persephone who was perched on the edge of her desk.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"That's unfair." Persephone spoke up, "He was working on his own potion. You seriously can't blame him for this," she gestured to the melted cauldron. Snape rounded on her next, his dark eyes glinting with restrained fury.

"And yet, Miss Croft, _you_ were paying enough attention to rescue the boy before his grievous mistake could harm him. Maybe you're right, perhaps this is your fault. Detention, Croft. Tonight. Seven o'clock." She was shocked. He had turned it around so quickly she couldn't come up with an argument fast enough. "Looks like you're finally learning when to keep quiet."

Her face burned with embarrassment as her fellow slytherins laughed at her. She stayed silent the rest of class as she took notes. An hour later she sprinted out of the dungeons. Hermione offered to have lunch with her, but Persephone just wanted to be alone. She took a sandwich and some fruit out of the Great Hall and sat outside facing the Black Lake.

Her first week at Hogwarts and she already got detention. She ate her sandwich aggressively and then laid back on the grass popping grapes into her mouth one by one. The plopping sound of fish and other creatures breaching the surface of the lake water was soothing to her. She spent several moments just laying there in peace until a breeze brought something unexpected with it.

"Harry?" She said without looking at him as he sat next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hermione told me I could probably find you here." He said. "I just wanted to say thanks, you know for speaking up for me." A tinge of pink graced his cheeks as he rubbed his neck.

Persephone sat up, level with Harry."No problem. Professor Snape was being really unfair and I figured he wouldn't take points away from his own house."

"But you got detention."

Persephone shrugged, "Happens."

The two sat quietly, looking out to the lake.

Harry broke the silence,"you're not like the other Slytherins are you?"

"Harry…" Persephone took a deep breath, trying to think of what she wanted to say, "Just because there are some bad people from our house, doesn't make the whole house bad. Besides, I must have something in common with them somehow, otherwise why would the Hat put me there?"

Harry nodded, "You're probably right."

After classes were over for the day, Draco Malfoy stopped her in the halls.

"Hey, Muggle!" He spat as she passed.

Persephone, knowing he was talking to her and that she wasn't a muggle, pointedly ignored him. Muggle sounded like such a dirty word from his mouth. It wasn't nearly as bad as some of the things Pansy had already called her when she thought Persephone couldn't hear.

"Hey, Croft!" Draco said again grasping her arm, "I was talking to you."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Persephone said, though she didn't struggle from his grip.

Draco, noticing he was just holding her arm now, let go on his own. He puffed up his chest before speaking.

"You better learn your place soon, Croft," Draco warned. "Slytherin doesn't need to lose house points and it's winning streak just because you got sorted in the wrong house."

* * *

That night Persephone went back to Professor Snape's classroom at precisely seven o'clock. There she found the surly professor hunched over papers, which surprised her. Surely he hasn't received any assignments to grade yet.

Peeking at the paper from the other side of the professor's desk she could make out what looked to be a complex potion and Snape writing his annotations on the side. With barely a glance in her direction Snape ordered her to clean the cauldrons without magic.

There were about two dozen dirty cauldrons piled in the corner of the room. She set to work quickly and was quickly bored.

"Why don't you like Harry?" She asked, scrubbing vigorously at a stubborn spot.

"No talking." Snape didn't even lift his gaze from his work. "This is detention not a social gathering, Miss Croft."

"You're too hard on him," She continued anyway, "He's just a kid. We're all just kids."

"And children should know their place and stay quiet when requested by a Professor."

"Sorry, sir." Persephone went back to scrubbing her current cauldron. It was two more cauldrons later when she couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "I'm just disappointed. I was really interested in learning Potions, but it doesn't seem like you're really interested in teaching us."

"Miss Croft!" He snapped, putting down his quill. Snape rose from his desk, finally, and stood in front of her, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "How did you know?" He finally asked.

"I'm sorry?" Persephone's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"How did you know Longbottom's potion was going to sour?" Snape elaborated.

"I'm not sure, Professor." Persephone tapped her nose, "I suppose the nose knows, you know?" Snape did not look amused. "Sorry. I mean I smelt that something was wrong."

"I think you're finished for the day, Miss Croft."

Persephone couldn't believe he was letting her go early. "But there are still cauldrons to clean."

Snape waved his wand over the dirty cauldrons and suddenly they were clean. "The cauldrons don't appear to need anymore cleaning. Now go back to your dorm, your detention is over."


	8. Introduction To Magical Creatures

**Year One**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Introduction to Magical Creatures**

Persephone thought it was a shame that she had to wait until third year to take Care of Magical Creatures. She observed the class on an outing by accident during one of her breaks. Professor Kettleburn was a kind, although eccentric, man. From what Persephone could tell he had lost most of his limbs, only having one whole arm and series of magical looking prosthetics. He limped over to a unicorn that he was presenting to the class. Saying it was one of many creatures residing in the forbidden forest, adding that it was likely the only friendly one.

Not being enrolled in the class, Persephone watched from afar, though she desperately wanted to see the unicorn up close.

The next day during her lunch Persephone went into the forbidden forest, looking for the unicorn she had seen.

It wasn't long before Persephone came across a different magical horse.

She didn't have a name for the creature, whatever it was. While it certainly looked like a horse there was a reptilian quality about them too. They were nothing but skin and bones, their slick black coats strapped tightly to their form. Black leathery wings, like a bat's, sprouted from each wither. Their heads were dragonish and their pupil-less eyes were white and staring.

"You're beautiful." She pet the one closest on its long face.

"They are, aren' they?" a loud voice agreed, coming from behind Persephone. She jumped a bit at the intrusion, but soon realized it was just Hagrid, the Groundskeeper.

Persephone had only seen the half-giant in passing from a far since he led the first years onto the boats, but his great size did make him hard to miss at meals.

"Hello Hagrid, good afternoon," Persephone greeted politely, a tinge of red on her cheeks. It was embarrassing being caught somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, but Hagrid hadn't admonished her yet. "Might I ask, what are they?"

"Thestrals." Hagrid answered, "I'm surprised you can see 'em. Though 's none o' me business."

"Why is it surprising?"

"Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death. Gives 'em a bit o' bad reputation among the wizards you know, but they're 'armless if yeh know what yer doing. Would yeh like to help feed 'em?" Hagrid was carrying a bucket of something that looked very bloody.

Persephone, surprised that Hagrid hadn't sent her back to the castle yet, agreed. Her disgust at whatever Hagrid had in the bucket tempered by her desire to get to know the mysterious creatures better.

"Thank you Hagrid" Persephone said afterward. She did a quick scourgify spell to clean her bloodied hands.

"No problem. Not many wizards 'preciate 'em. If yeh liked the Thestrals yeh should see Fluffy."

"Fluffy? What's Fluffy."

"I shouldn't of said that. Forgeh' I said that. Now let's get yeh back 'fore they notice yer here."

* * *

Flying lessons started on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Flying was a popular topic among the first years, perhaps because, as Draco made everyone painfully aware, first-years weren't allowed to have their own broom and never got in the House Quidditch teams.

Being a house of mostly pure bloods, all the Slytherins in Persephone's year had a story to tell about flying. She wanted to join in, to tell them about the freedom she felt just floating about, but knew that was probably something Magnus wanted her to keep to herself.

Malfoy on the other hand told anyone who would listen, and even some who wouldn't, about his own flying adventures. Most of them ended with narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters, which Persephone found ridiculous and unlikely.

"Poor thing, she's going to bore them all to death." Daphne said Thursday morning in the Great Hall. She indicated to Hermione who appeared to be giving a lecture over breakfast. While Daphne was a pure blood from a line in 'the Sacred 28' she wasn't as bigoted as some of the others in their house, instead she felt a great pity for most of the muggleborns. Persephone wasn't sure if that was really any better.

"She's just nervous, Flying lessons start today," Persephone said.

"Are you nervous?" Daphne asked. "Living with muggles, you haven't been flying before either."

"I've flown." Persephone said.

"On some muggle contraption doesn't count, Croft." Draco cut in, "Have you flown on a broomstick?"

"It wasn't on a machine, Malfoy," Persephone defended, "and it wasn't on a broomstick either, I flew on my own."

"With just magic?" He asked incredulously, "No broom?"

"Yes!" Persephone insisted, although now that she thought about it, this was probably the kind of thing Magnus wanted her to keep secret. "I mean it was just a little bit," she tried to back track, "but I was off the ground."

"Prove it." Malfoy challenged.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, Malfoy." She said, getting up from the Slytherin table and heading to the Gryffindors. Malfoy became very smug.

"I knew you were lying." He called behind her.

Persephone ignored him as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. Neville had just gotten a package from his Gran, some kind of orb that fit right in the palm of his hand.

"What do you have there?" She asked. Neville blushed instantly as he realized she was there.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. "Gran knows I forget things — tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red —oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "...you've forgotten something…"

"Your robes." Persephone supplied delicately, seeing Neville struggling to remember what it was he forgot, "You've forgotten to put on your robes. Can I see it?" Neville handed it over, the pink in his cheeks turned red as their hands brushed.

It wasn't in her hands long when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of her hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy. Persephone scowled at the blonde Slytherin, the Remembrall was still Smokey red from when Neville held it.

"Looks like you've forgotten your manners, Malfoy," she said. "Now hand it back."

Before he could do anything Professor McGonagall was there asking what was going on.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon the Slytherins and the Gryffindors met at the practice pitch for Flying lessons. The Slytherins were there first, milling about the broomsticks. Draco was complaining loudly about the poor quality of the school brooms with Pansy encouraging him.

"They're perfect for eachother." Persephone whispered to Daphne and Tracey, indicating the two stuck-up Slytherins.

"When you thought two people couldn't get more annoying," Tracey started.

"They find each other." Daphne finished. The three girls giggled until the Gryffindors walked down to the pitch and Madam Hooch started the first lesson.

It was actually going rather well, until Neville accidently kicked off before Hooch gave the signal. Poor Neville slipped off his broom when he was about twenty feet high. He looked to have a broken wrist and a lump on his head. Madame Hooch had to escort the hobbling, tear-streaked Neville to the Hospital Wing.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" Most of the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Persephone snapped.

"Oh, someone's touchy about their boyfriend aren't they?" Pansy mocked, "Never thought you'd be into fat little crybabies, Croft."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as Draco held it up. Everyone watched Harry Potter demand he give it back, and the ensuing chase when Draco flew off with it and Harry followed. Their flight ended when Draco threw the Remembrall and, to everyone's horror, Harry made a steep dive to catch it. It was a miracle when Harry, first time flier, caught the object and didn't crash into the ground. And by the stern look on McGonagall's face as she ran down to the pitch, it'd be a miracle too if Harry didn't get detention for a whole month.

* * *

At dinner Persephone was sitting with Hermione when they noticed Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, challenge Harry to a wizard's duel.

"They can't be serious." Persephone looked toward Hermione. "A duel would be so reckless."

"They'll get detention if they're caught and lose house points! They could even be expelled!" The two walked up to Harry and Ron next, interrupting their conversation on dueling tips. "Excuse me." Hermione said, politely. They both looked up.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron complained.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry, "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"She has a point Harry," Persephone implored, "besides I've got a feeling that Draco doesn't actually intend to duel at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wouldn't put it past him to not show up at all so that you two can get in trouble for being out past curfew."

"And if Harry doesn't show and Malfoy does, he'll be mocked for being a coward. How do we know you're not secretly working for Malfoy?" Ron accused.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Hermione defended her friend, "She's as fond of Malfoy as the rest of us."

"But she is a Slytherin too. Besides you two don't know anything about wizards duels anyway, goodbye." Ron dismissed them.

"Fine. You obviously don't want our help, let's not bother to offer it again." Persephone sniffed, leaving with a flustered Hermione.

"Well that went horribly," Hermione commented, and shaking her head added, "Boys!"

"They'll learn we were right once Filch gets ahold of them."

"I can't let that happen. I don't think I could ever make up the amount of house points they'd lose."

* * *

Persephone was reading in the Slytherin common room late into the evening. Her favorite seat was an armchair carved with an intricate snake design. It had a good view out to the lake where she could see the creatures: fish, grindylows, the giant squid.

That night there was something else in the lake.

Persephone could sense someone's eyes on her, but no one else was left in the common room. She looked out the Slytherin window and caught the sight of bright red hair swimming out of sight.

Jumping out of her seat, Persephone looked out into the watery green abyss. She didn't see anything for a long moment, but then she saw a figure in the distance. It was unusual, looking nothing like the selkies that resided in the lake but much more human, like a lady.

Laughter coming in from the dorms made her look away from the lady in the lake. Draco and his two lackeys entered the common room, sitting by the fire. When Persephone looked back the figure of the lady was gone.

"Aren't you dueling Potter tonight?" Goyle asked.

"Pfft. No. But Potter and his pet Weasel will be there and so will Filch. I just wish I could be there to see their stupid faces when Filch finds them!"

"You little coward!" Persephone exclaimed, making the three boys look back at her, "I knew it!" She quickly got out a pen and parchment to write Hermione a note.

"What are you doing? Tipping them off? Who's side are you on, Croft? Let the Gryffindors lose some points, better for us."

"I'm not going to let my friend get in trouble if I can help it."

"Is that what you call it? I saw the way Weasley turned you and Granger away. Now that looked like real friendship."

"Doesn't matter, I think Harry's a good person, he doesn't deserve such a nasty trick."

"Don't just stand there!" Draco yelled at his two goons, "Don't let her ruin it."

Crabbe and Goyle moved to stop her, but they were slow and clumsy and easily dodged. Persephone went to the fireplace, to floo the message, knowing Hermione would be standing watch for the two boys.

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco had taken out his wand and pointed the spell at her before she could reach the fire.

Persephone, not having her own wand on hand, raised her hands in defense. A faint yellow glow emitted from them and Draco's spell bounced off her and hit him instead. Draco Malfoy, now stuck in the full-body bind curse, fell onto the floor.

Crabbe and Goyle, turning their shocked faces from their fallen leader to the wandless girl, silently agreed to head back to bed as fast as they could and ran off.

Persephone sent the message, hoping it reached them in time before they did anything stupid. Satisfied that she did all she could without getting in trouble herself, Persephone sat beside Draco on the floor.

"Why are you so keen on getting Harry in trouble? Let me guess, it's because he's more popular than you?" Draco, who couldn't actually speak with the effects of the curse let out a disgruntled gargle. "No, you're right, that's not it. Is it because he didn't want to be your friend? If so, let me tell you that if you wanted real friends you're going about it all wrong."

Draco responded in the same kind of grumble as before.

"I know you're used to listening to your parents and getting everything your way, but it's not going to be that way forever. And if you want to make real friends, who'll stand by you even in the dark times, you'll need to change your attitude. Because obviously, Crabbe and Goyle aren't it. I have yet to see one act of kindness committed by you, even towards the people you call friends."

Persephone grabbed her wand from her school bag, really just for show, and released Draco from his own curse. He struggled to get up as the movement slowly came back to his limbs, but even so his anger was palpable.

"I don't need lessons on friend making from some stupid _mudblood_ who doesn't understand me, my family, or my society. You're not as smart as you think you are Croft."

The slur stung Persephone in a way she didn't think it would, considering she had heard it whispered from Pansy and Millicent a few times already. But Draco, in all his taunting, had yet to use it and she had hoped in vain that he wouldn't.

"You're right." She sniffed, refusing to let the boy see her cry. "I don't know you, perhaps now I don't want to."

* * *

The next morning Persephone ate breakfast with Hermione. The bushy haired girl told her a long tale, mostly in a harsh whisper, about Ron and Harry ignoring their warnings, sneaking out of bed and her getting locked out and having to following them. She relayed almost getting caught by Filch, Peeves alarm-esque yelling, and hiding in the third floor corridor; the same corridor the students were forbidden from entering.

Once Hermione mentioned the massive three headed dog, Persephone became really interested in her story.

"A hellhound?" Persephone asked excitedly. At Hermione hushes she lowered her voice. "Sorry. A hellound though? That's exciting. How big was it? How many teeth did it have? Sorry, that's a ridiculous question. I'm sure you didn't spend the time to count it's teeth. Why do you think it's there? A dog that big and dangerous, they wouldn't let it stay here unless there was a very good reason."

"It was guarding something," Hermione answered, "I saw it standing on a trapdoor."

"Do you think Hagrid knows about it?"

"Probably, He is the groundskeeper. I don't imagine they could get something that big inside without him knowing."

"Do you think it's Hagrid's dog? He likes big dangerous creatures. Where do you think he kept it before?"

"Why are you so interested?" Hermione asked over her porridge.

"I like dogs." Persephone shrugged. She really didn't have any ulterior motives.

* * *

Compelled by her need to see the three-headed dog for herself, Persephone stayed behind after her next Astronomy class. Astronomy offered the perfect excuse to be out past curfew, and Persephone intended to utilize that to her advantage. Daphne and Tracey tried to wait for her, but Persephone waved them off, saying she had a quick question for Professor Sinistra and that she'd be right behind them.

Persephone really did have a question for her Professor, although she didn't really care about the answer, and it took Professor Sinistra fifteen minutes to answer.

"Oh! Look at the time," Sinistra said, noticing how late it had gotten, "I've kept you far too long, your classmates are probably all back in the dungeons by now. "

"It's no bother, Professor. But, I could use a note in case I run into Filch on my own."

The Professor obliged, and Persephone was on her way, but instead of heading straight to the dungeons she veered off to the charms corridor.

She kept an ear out for Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris, and hoped she wouldn't run into Peeves. Even if she thought she could use his fear of the Bloody Baron against him, she doubted her growing friendship with the ghost would be enough to scare Peeves into silence.

Luckily, Persephone didn't run into anyone as she reached the third floor corridor. The door was locked, but was easily opened by the _Alohomora_ charm. She entered the corridor and faced the beast within.

The dog truly was as monstrous as Hermione said, filling the space between the floor and ceiling. Three heads, each with their own eyes, nose, and drooling mouths. Saliva hung in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It seemed to be caught off guard, but it thunderous growling indicated it could attack at any moment.

"Hi boy. You must be Fluffy." Persephone spoke happily, like she would with any dog, "I'm Persephone. Don't worry, I don't want anything you're guarding. I just wanted to say hi and bring you a treat."

At the word treat, Fluffy's left head stopped growling. Persephone took out some large steaks she nicked from the kitchens and threw one towards each head. Only the left one snatched it up, devouring the hearty steak in one bite.

The other two heads had stopped growling as well, but were still watching her closely. Persephone had the sudden feeling that perhaps music would calm him down, so she started singing.

A soft yellow glow emitted from her, just as it had at the start of term feast, but this time it grew brighter and extended farther out. When the light touched Fluffy, all three heads calmed down and Persephone was able to approach.

She pat his giant head, letting him know he was a "good boy". Persephone snuck out of the third floor corridor not too long after, making sure to lock the door behind her.

She didn't hear anyone approaching, but when she rounded the corner she ran into Professor Quirrell who looked almost more startled to see her there than she was of him.

"M-miss Croft! What are you d-doing out of b-bed?"

"I had astronomy class tonight, Professor. And I had a question for Professor Sinistra that took awhile to answer. See? she wrote me a note," Persephone presented the note Sinistra wrote, "and I was heading back to the dungeons, but I had to use the loo and then I got lost. You know how the staircases like to move on you."

She hoped Professor Quirrell couldn't detect her lie. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Very w-well, M-miss Croft. Hurry to the d-dungeons." Quirrell returned the note and sent her off. Persephone thought that was too easy, even with stuttering Professor Quirrell. When she turned back to look at him, he was still staring at her.


	9. Hallowe'en

**Year One**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hallowe'en**

When Persephone told Hermione about her seeing the three-headed dog, she thought the other girl was going to have a stroke.

"You could have been killed! Or worse!"

"It wasn't so bad, I'm pretty good with animals."

"That wasn't an animal, Persie, that was a monster."

"Hardly," Persephone argued, "He was just like any other dog, just 100 times bigger." She saw Ron and Harry enter the great hall. "Maybe Ron and Harry would better appreciate my story."

As she got up to move to them Hermione grabbed onto her wrist, "No don't!"

"Why not?" Persephone asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not talking to them at the moment." Hermione explained.

"So I can't talk to them either?"

"You can, of course, but I'd rather you didn't," said Hermione.

"Why?"

"They're a couple of troublemakers, and they don't care about the rules they break."

"I broke a rule." Persephone pointed out, "Well, a few of them actually."

"True, but you didn't involve me in it."

Persephone sat back down. "You're lucky I like you better."

* * *

Persephone had finally gotten homesick. It was nice not having her mother around for a few weeks, but now that she had settled in she missed her. She couldn't even send her any post, with whatever spell Magnus cast on her she didn't even know that Persephone was at a magical school. She couldn't even imagine what her mother would do if an owl came by to drop the post. She missed her sister too, and the letters they'd send to each other while Lara was away at her own boarding school.

The other students had already received plenty of things from their parents. Draco received a care package of sweets every week, sometimes more than once. Persephone only knew because he was so obnoxious every time he got a box of sugar quills or chocolate frogs.

One morning Persephone was surprised when a black owl landed in front of her, she was more surprised when she realized it wasn't even carrying a letter or package.

"Would you like a piece of bacon?" She asked, offering a piece from her own plate.

"No, but if you've got salmon somewhere I'd love some of that."

"Sebastian?" Persephone asked, surprised. Last time she saw Magnus' familiar he was a cat.

"'Course who else do you think Magnus sends to do his busy work, aside from yourself of course." Sebastian explained that he would be taking her letters to and fro her family, so that they could still remain oblivious to magic while she corresponded with them.

Persephone was more than pleased. She began writing a letter to Lara right there at the breakfast table.

"What's Potter got? Is that a broomstick?" Malfoy asked loudly.

Persephone glanced behind her at the Gryffindor table where a parliament of owls had just placed a long thin package in front of Harry Potter. When she turned back to her own table Malfoy and his two goons were gone already. She turned again to see Harry and Ron swiftly leaving as well. Knowing any confrontation between those boys couldn't mean anything good, Persephone left the Hall as well.

She found the two Gryffindors being accosted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Who are they, bullies?" Sebastian asked, perched on Persephone's shoulder.

She nodded. "Crabbe and Goyle are the big ones. Malfoy's the ringleader."

"You should stay away from them," Sebastian warned, "their parents were supporters of Voldemort."

Persephone didn't know much about 'you-know-who' and the wizarding war except that he was a very bad man, called himself 'the Dark Lord,' and hated muggles. Lord Voldemort was gone now, but the ideals of blood purity that he and his death eaters supported were very much still around in certain circles. Persephone learned that from several members of her own house.

"That doesn't mean they're automatically bad too." She said.

Although even as she said it she had her doubts that those three could become good people. Persephone had gotten close enough now to hear Malfoy taunting Ron about his family's wealth, or lack thereof.

"You shouldn't make fun of people for having less than you," Persephone reprimanded, "I'm sure the Weasleys are rich in other ways and it's very rude. I'm surprised your parents haven't taught you better manners. They could afford the etiquette classes."

Malfoys face became red with anger, Persephone had a talent for making him mad.

"Perhaps I'll pick up better manners once you stop pretending to know better than everyone else, Croft. You—"

But they never got to hear what Draco was going to say because Professor Flitwick suddenly appeared at his elbow. "Not arguing, I hope?" He squeaked.

"Potters been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly, remembering why he was bothering Harry in the first place. But Professor Flitwick didn't punish Harry like Draco hoped, instead he smiled at Harry and asked what model he got.

Harry told him and added, because he knew it would anger Draco even more, "It's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

"Why does Potter get rewarded for breaking school rules?" Malfoy complained once Harry, Ron and the Professor had gone.

"You're right, it's not very fair. But it's not Harry's fault. He didn't ask for a broom, just like he didn't ask for—" Persephone stopped herself, she didn't feel it would be very appropriate for her to say 'he didn't ask for his parents to be killed.'

"Life's not fair," She rerouted, "some people get lucky, others get the short stick, and sometimes people get both."

"Go away, Croft." Malfoy turned his sour look to her, "Nobody needs your lectures, today, that's what classes are for." Crabbe and Goyle laughed at her as Persephone turned back to the great hall.

Later that same day Persephone went up to the owlery where Sebastian told her he would be waiting. Draco was there amongst the hundreds of owls. It was a rare sight to find him without his entourage.

"Malfoy." She greeted, politely.

"Croft." He replied.

And because she couldn't help herself, Persephone asked, "Writing a letter to your father about the injustice of Potter getting his own broom?"

"Writing a letter to _your_ father to take you back home?" Draco snapped.

"No, my father's dead." Persephone said.

"Oh." Draco replied, feeling uneasy.

Persephone tied her letters to Sebastian's leg, the cat-in-bird-form giving her a warning look, as if he knew what she would say next. Before Draco could leave the owlery she suddenly asked,"Was your father really a supporter of You-Know-Who?"

"My father was under the imperius curse, everybody knows that." Draco replied quickly, "Why do you care?"

"My dad was killed by a death eater." If Draco hadn't felt uncomfortable before, he did now. He gulped.

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there." Persephone said slowly, approaching Draco as she spoke, "It happened in my bedroom. I was seven. I saw the mask he wore. I heard the spell he cast. "

"Why are you telling me this?"

Persephone wasn't quite sure, the only other person she had told was Hermione.

"I don't know. Don't worry though, it couldn't have been your father. It happened after You-Know-Who was defeated, and your father wasn't really a supporter, was he?"

Something Persephone had said had affected Draco. The pale boy was paler than usual and he had a strange look upon his face, as if he had been slapped across the face. She had expected him to get defensive and angry, not quiet and torn. Having sent Sebastian off she bid her farewell and swiftly left the owlery, wondering what had gotten into Draco Malfoy, and what had gotten into her.

* * *

The morning of Halloween Persephone awoke having the most hideous shade of green hair she had ever seen. She almost screamed when she saw it in the bathroom mirror, but she remembered what day it was and figured tricks were to be played. So instead of getting mad, she got even.

"What you did to me, now goes to you. Bibbity bobbity boo" Persephone was no wordsmith that was for sure, but her spell worked well enough. It didn't reverse the spell on her own hair, but a steady stream of magic found the culprit and turned their hair the same color.

A moment later Pansy entered the bathroom, she took one look into the mirror and let out a monstrous scream.

"What did you do to my hair?!" She yelled.

"Just the same thing you did to mine." Persephone replied, smirking. Pansy was not smiling though, she was furious. Persephone thought that if Pansy could get away with it, she'd probably be dead.

"It's hideous!" Pansy cried, pulling at the chartreuse strands. "What am I supposed to do with green hair?"

"Don't dish out what you can't take." Persephone shrugged, turning back to the mirror. Pansy glared daggers at her in the reflection. Persephone ignored the other girl as she brushed her hair. "You know, it's actually not so bad. Kind of festive really."

Pansy scoffed. "Of course _you_ think it's festive, you muggle-born freak. But _I_ can't play off green hair as some lame muggle tradition."

"Oh? And how exactly do wizards celebrate Halloween, if not with things that are weird and spooky?"

"In a much more sophisticated manor than this." Pansy struggled to fix her hair.

Then Daphne entered the shared bathroom, laughing hysterically as she saw her two dormmates.

"Starting a new trend Pansy?" She asked between giggles. "I think it's starting to catch on."

"Ha-ha Greengrass, you're so funny." Pansy replied sarcastically. "Wait until Snape hears about this." And with her nose high in the air, Pansy walked out of the room.

"Is she seriously going to tell Snape? About a prank she started?" Daphne asked.

"Honestly, I don't think Snape will care."

And Persephone was right, Snape didn't care about something 'so trivial as girl drama,' and told the girls that they would just have to live with green hair until the magic wore off on its own. Persephone's hair would go back to normal the next day, but it would be three days before Pansy's returned to her regular brunette shade.

* * *

Midway through classes on Hallowe'en Persephone heard from the Ravenclaw Padma Patil, who heard from her sister Parvati, a Gryffindor, that Hermione missed her afternoon classes because she was crying in the girls' toilets. Perturbed by such un-Hermione behavior, Persephone immediately went in search for her friend.

"Hermione?" Persephone called out into the stone room. There was no response other than a pitiful sniffle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she replied, "I just want to be left alone."

"Well, tough luck." Persephone said. She sat down on the ground near the stall Hermione hid in, leaning against the neighboring stall door. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You should be in class!" Hermione cried, scandalized, as if she finally realized who she was.

"Says the girl ditching classes to cry in the toilets," Persephone countered. "Was it those stupid boys?" No need to specify which boys.

Hermione repeated to Persephone the hurtful things she overheard Ronald Weasley saying about her. "And then he said that's why I don't have any friends," she concluded.

"You've got friends. I'm your friend. In fact, you're my best friend, Hermione. See? He's an idiot. All boys are at this age."

"I'm your best friend?" Hermione asked, it sounded like she finally stopped crying.

"'Course you are!" Persephone said, adding sarcastically, "Who else would it be? Draco Malfoy? Pansy Parkinson?"

In truth, Hermione was the only other person at Hogwarts Persephone spent any significant time with. She got along fine with Daphne and Tracey, but Daphne preferred to hang out with a group of older Slytherins and Tracey was a bit of a loner. Everyone else in her house either wasn't interested, or -like Pansy, Draco and the rest of their lot, made fun of Persephone too.

"Sometimes I forget you're in the same house as them." Hermione admitted. "What's it like for you?"

"Malfoy can be mean and sometimes what he says actually gets to me, but mostly I just ignore him."

"How do you manage that?"

"I just remind myself that his problem isn't really with me. It's something else, with his family or himself or how he was raised." Persephone continued, "Pansy's a little harder to ignore though. You know she magicked my hair green today."

"What?" Hermione let out a small laugh despite herself. "What did you do?"

"I turned her hair green too. She was so mad, and I didn't do anything worse than she did to me! It was hilarious." Persephone coaxed, "My hair's still green. If you come out of that stall you'll be able to see it."

Hermione finally unlocked the stall door and stepped out. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy. She broke out into a smile when she saw the emerald color of her hair.

"Your hair matches your robes." She laughed.

"That's better." Persephone said, hugging her friend. "Don't waste your tears on them Hermione. They'll learn to appreciate you one day. And if they don't you'll be better off without. Now let's get you washed up, you don't want to miss the Halloween Feast. It's supposed to be the most magical feast of the year. Even Pansy was excited for it and it's hard to impress her."

Hermione was washing her tear stained face when the girls heard heavy footsteps like elephants feet and low grunting. They looked up simultaneously to see a Troll, twelve feet tall with lumpy grey skin, in the toilets with them. The door behind it, and the only exit, closed quickly.

"Um, hi?" Persephone greeted cautiously. She'd never seen a troll before, she'd only read that they were big and strong and aggressive and not very bright. She'd also read that some wizards had the ability to control them. She was hoping as a future sorceress, she'd have that ability.

Persephone remained calm in the face of the troll, even when in its confusion it broke off one of the sinks.

Hermione on the other hand let out a high pitched scream. She ran back to the far wall in fear, shrinking down to make herself look small. The screaming startled the troll and he knocked into another sink, breaking it.

"Hermione stop, you're agitating him!" Persephone called back to her friend. "Who let you in?" Persephone asked, unfazed by the Troll's presence now or Hermione's frantic attempts to get her to hide from it. The Troll was grunting out a response when Harry and Ron burst into the room.

Frustrated from being interrupted, the Troll smashed another sink. It knocked two more over as it stepped closer to the girls. Moving quickly Harry threw a tap as hard as he could against the wall. The Troll stopped in its tracks and lumbered around to see what made the noise. When it saw Harry it moved towards him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"You're just making him angrier!" Persephone said, she was by Hermione's side now, urging her to move but Hermione couldn't move, she was frozen against the wall, her mouth open in terror.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but the yell made it pause again and he turned toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she still couldn't move.

"I can't get her to move, she's too scared." Persephone said, "We'll have to get rid of the troll first." Which was easier said than done. All the shouting had worked the troll up into a frenzy. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. "Stay here, 'Mione"

Hermione didn't have a problem with that order.

Persephone ran under the troll's legs to get in front of Ron. At the same time Harry jumped onto its back, his arms fastened around the trolls neck and his wand had somehow ended up in the trolls nose. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed it's club. Persephone put her hands up, her magic creating a shield protecting her and Ron from the troll's club.

It hit Persephone's shield once and the force made the club fly back, hitting the troll in the face. The troll almost fell back, with Harry still attached, but regained its footing.

"We need to knock him out." Persephone suggested, "I think we can use his club against him."

Ron pulled out his wand and cried: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rising high into the air, turning over as it went - and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to the troll's head. With a loud thud the troll fell flat on its face.

Persephone rushed over to check if the troll was still breathing. Harry, who had still been attached to the troll as he fell, shakily got to his feet. Ron remained frozen, wand still raised and pointing where the troll had stood, amazed at what he had done.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Is it - dead?"

"No," said Persephone near the trolls head, "he's just been knocked out." She pulled Harry's wand out of the troll's nose, strands of lumpy grey snot coming out with it. "Nasty."

"Urgh - troll bogies." Harry said, taking his wand back and wiping it off the troll's trousers.

"Someone let him in." Persephone said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Before you two came in," Persephone pointed at Ron and Harry, "I was trying to talk to him. Asked how he got in."

"You speak troll? When'd you learn that?" Ron asked, putting his wand down.

"What, like it's hard?" Persephone said, "Anyway, he was telling me a 'thin man' let him in from inside. It must have been one of our professors."

There wasn't much time to digest such a discovery, for there was a sudden slamming, and loud footsteps were heading their way. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Persephone rolled her eyes at their 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher. Snape shooed Persephone away from the troll so he could examine it himself. Professor McGonagall had her stern gaze trained on Persephone, Ron, and Harry. She looked angrier than any of them had ever seen her before.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Persephone looked at Harry and Ron, unsure what to say. She could tell the truth, but it was really Hermione's truth to tell, considering how embarrassing it might be for her.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - They were looking for me." Hermione spoke up from the back.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Persephone was shocked. Hermione Granger, lying to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Persephone put up a shield to protect us, Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

All three tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the lot of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Persephone gained a new kind of respect for her best friend, Hermione was the last person to break the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to keep Ron and Harry out of trouble.

McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor and sent Hermione up to her house's tower. Then the witch turned to the rest of them.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your respective houses. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The three rushed out without a word. Before they parted ways Persephone stopped them.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for looking for Hermione. I know she wasn't your favorite person."

"She's alright," said Ron, "but after that, she might be brilliant."

"Although," Persephone added jokingly, "I think I could have handled that Troll on my own."

"Probably." Harry Potter said, smiling.

"Maybe you're not so bad," Ron said, "for a Slytherin."


	10. Who is Nicolas Flamel?

**Year One**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Who is Nicolas Flamel?**

After Halloween, Persephone found her and Hermione's duo quickly becoming a quartet. The four; Persephone, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, did their homework together. Usually they worked in the library, but sometimes the boys convinced them to go to the Gryffindor Common room. Even Persephone had to admit it was cozier. Although Ron, not wanting 'the enemy' to have their password, had Persephone turn around as he whispered it to the fat lady.

The night before Harry's first quidditch match they were doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room, but it was obvious he couldn't focus. Getting up, Harry told them he was going to ask Snape if he could have back the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ Snape confiscated earlier. Persephone, having felt his agitation all night offered to go with him.

"He's nicer to me than you." She reasoned, even if it was only marginally.

They made their way down to the staff room and knocked but after a few knocks with no answer Harry cracked open the door. They peered in and to their shock and horror they saw Snape and Filch alone in the staff room. Filch was handing Snape bandages to cover his bloody and mangled leg.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but it was too late, Snape had seen them.

"POTTER!" Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg.

"We were just wondering if Harry could have his book back?" Persephone asked quickly, hoping to distract from the Professor's unfounded dislike of Harry. But it was useless.

"GET OUT! OUT!" Snape screamed.

They ran back up to Gryffindor Tower as fast as they could. Ron would be happy, Harry told the Fat Lady the password so quickly Persephone couldn't even tell what it was.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as the pair joined them. They were both out of breath. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper Harry told them what they had seen. "You know what this means?" He finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him —he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he_ was the one who let that troll in!"

"No— I don't think it was Snape." Persephone argued.

"You saw the same thing I did!" said Harry.

"Just because he's your head of house doesn't mean you can trust him," Ron added.

Persephone shook her head, "That's not why. I just don't think it's Snape."

"I'm with Persephone," Hermione spoke up, wide eyed, "Snape wouldn't do that. I know he's not very nice but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was trying to keep safe."

"Honestly, Hermione you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron snapped.

"If not Snape," Harry asked, "who do _you_ think it is?"

"I think it's Quirrell. I feel something off every time I'm near him." Persephone replied.

"Quirrell!" Ron said, gobsmacked. "You think _Stuttering Quirrell_ is trying to steal something from Dumbledore? I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape."

* * *

The next day was the big Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. Persephone's whole dorm was abuzz with excitement as the girls dressed in their Slytherin colors, all except for Persephone.

"Not going to the game, Persie?" Daphne asked, wrapping a sparkly green and silver striped scarf around her neck. Persephone had opted for wearing neutral colors that day.

"I am, I'm just torn." She explained, "While I know I should support my house in the game, Harry's my friend. I want to support him too."

"House-traitor," Pansy coughed.

"It's just a game. Don't listen to her," Daphne said, "She's just jealous she doesn't have friends in other houses." Daphne draped one of Persephone's house scarves around her neck and fastened a Gryffindor pin, a gift from Hermione, onto it. "There. Why not support both?"

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Persephone joined Ron, Hermione, Neville, and their housemates up in the top row. Hagrid joined them soon after. Persephone had to hand it to the wizards, Quidditch was more exciting than football. And while she felt embarrassed by some of her house's more aggressive tactics, Persephone cheered for both teams when they scored.

However, it became increasingly more obvious as the game went on that something was wrong with Harry's broom. Hermione suddenly grabbed on to Hagrids binoculars, searching the crowds until she landed on Professor Snape.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape- Look." Ron grabbed the binoculars for himself.

"Let me see." Persephone took the binoculars from Ron, seeing Snape with his eyes fixed on Harry and muttering non-stop under his breath. She turned the binoculars to the right and saw Quirrell doing the same thing.

"Look—Quirrell is doing the same thing!"

"What does it mean?"

"One of them is jinxing the broom, the other might be trying to counter-jinx it."

"Which is which?"

"Impossible to say," Hermione started.

"We'll have to interrupt them both," Persephone finished.

Hermione and Persephone fought their way across to the stand where Snape and Quirrell stood. They raced along the row behind them, Hermione taking Snape and Persephone taking Quirrell. Crouching down the girls nodded at each other.

Persephone sent a powerful gust of wind to knock Quirrell over, breaking whatever spell he was doing, and scrambled back down the row. Hermione was close behind, leaving Professor Snape's still smoking robes in her wake. They made it back to their places in time to watch Harry catch the snitch with his mouth.

After the game the four friends went to Hagrid's hut for a cup of strong tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining to Harry.

"We don't know that for sure," Persephone interjected, "it could have been Quirrell.

"We saw him." Ron continued. He just couldn't believe that it was anyone _but_ Snape. "He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry told Hagrid everything they thought they knew so far about someone trying to get past Fluffy at Hallowe'en, and suspecting Snape as the culprit. Hagrid, surprised that they knew about the three-headed dog, almost let slip what it was guarding. They tried to get Hagrid to tell them, but he wasn't going to budge. That is, until he had enough of Harry, Ron, and Hermione blaming Snape.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -" Hagrid stopped talking immediately, upset with himself, but it didn't matter now. They had a name to look for: Nicolas Flamel.

* * *

Christmas was coming. Persephone was excited for the coming holidays. It would be a welcomed break from the hunt for Nicolas Flamel. Ever since they had a name, Persephone and her friends had spent all their free time looking for any information on Flamel, but so far they had found nothing.

"My mother always throws a big christmas party, I could ask her to invite your family if you want." Persephone was telling Hermione, one Potions class, "You could even meet my sister! She's older, and a muggle, but she's brilliant."

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, loudly, as if anyone was talking to him,"for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." It was obvious he was talking about Harry.

"Well, it's a good thing then that Hogwarts welcomes all witches and wizards, to be their new home." Persephone replied, "They're all wanted here." She caught Harry's eye as she said this and they shared a knowing smile.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found Hagrid blocking the path with a large fir tree. It was always pleasant to run into Hagrid, but soon Malfoy was there and because he couldn't seem to give up an opportunity to insult someone, made fun of Ron's family, again. Except this time, Ron lashed out, grabbing Draco by the front of his robes.

"Ronald!" Persephone yelled, separating the two boys. But it was too late, Snape, who was coming up, had already seen. Hagrid tried to stick up for Ron, but Snape didn't falter in taking points away from Gryffindor.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"You shouldn't say such things." Persephone said, "Hate only breeds more hate. Besides, it's nearly Christmas! It's time to be cheery!"

"Persie's righ,'" said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

* * *

Persephone bid farewell to Hermione at King's Cross, Hermione's parents were already waiting for her between platforms 9 and 10. Persephone was looking around for her mother or one of their regular drivers when someone hugged her from behind.

"Hey, Sprout," said a familiar voice.

"Lara!" Persephone exclaimed, turning to give her sister a proper hug. Lara Croft was sixteen years old, she had light brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and Persephone's complete adoration. To Persephone, Lara was the epitome of cool: intelligent and daring.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. What's it like at your new school?"

Persephone, heeding Magnus' words to keep her family unaware of magic, but not wanting to lie to her sister replied, "It's neat."

"That's all? We're apart for months and all I get is 'it's neat?'"

"Well, I told you everything important in the letters." _Well everything that didn't' involve magic_ , Persephone thought.

Back home at the manor, Persephone went alone to the garden. She knew Rose, Mari and Peri wouldn't be around, Magnus had explained to her once that since they were summer fairies they didn't come out much during the winter.

"Magnus!" Persephone called, entering the cottage. The front room was a bigger mess than the first time Persephone had been there. There were so many cloaks, books, and trinkets, strewn about that Persephone couldn't even see the floor. "Magnus!"

There was a loud racket from one of the offshoot rooms and then Magnus appeared in a crack, the items that once covered where he stood flying off in different directions of the house in a loud cacophony of crashes.

"Sorry about that," he said, dusting himself off, "This time a year's a busy time for me, you understand."

"Don't tell me you're Father Christmas too."

"Well…" He grinned mischievously.

"Liar." Persephone smiled. "Speaking of Christmas. I was hoping you could take me shopping."

"Isn't that what mother's are for?"

"Yes, but mine can't take me to that magical market so I can get magical gifts for my new magical friends."

"Don't use the word magical so much, it makes it sound cheap."

The next day Magnus took her to Diagon Alley where Persephone found presents for her friends at school. For Hermione, Persephone bought a personalized grimoire, enchanted, like the one she owned herself, to never run out of pages. Persephone's own grimoire was something Hermione had admired during one of their many study sessions. She found a signed copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , for Harry since Snape never returned the library's copy to him. For Ron, she picked out a novelty wizards chess set, wizards vs trolls, which she thought was very clever. She even bought something for Neville as well, fudge and an enchanted warming rock for Trevor. She had already bought a bottle of muggle perfume for Daphne, at her request.

* * *

Ophelia put on a grand Christmas party in the Croft Mansion Ballroom each year, but this year Persephone thought it could even rival the Hogwarts Great Hall in grandeur. Persephone wore a golden dress, her hair was tied back with a big red bow. She stood next to her mother and sister, greeting the guests as they came in when she saw a familiar head of bushy hair followed by two awed and confused adults.

"Hermione!" Persephone exclaimed, hugging her friend.

Hermione held a neatly wrapped package, bestowing it to Persephone she said, "I brought this for you. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you. I have something for you as well. Remind me to fetch it before you leave."

Persephone introduced Hermione and her parents to Ophelia and Lara. She had reminded her schoolmate that her family didn't know anything about magic, but she didn't foresee it being too much of a problem since Hermione's parents were muggles as well.

"Have you asked Magnus about Nicolas Flamel?"

"Not yet, he said he was too busy to being Father Christmas."

"What?"

"He's not really, I'm sure. He just likes messing with me. But he has been avoiding the question."

"Is that odd behavior for him?" Hermione asked.

Persephone shrugged.

"Not really," she said. "He rarely answers my questions directly."

It was a few hours later when Hermione nearly choked on her drink.

"Is that Draco Malfoy?" She said.

Persephone turned to see the late arrivals, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, standing in her ballroom.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" Lara asked, craning her neck to view the boy, "Is he a boy from school? You never mentioned him. Do you have a crush?"

"Ew, no. He's a bully from school. I don't understand what he's doing here." It actually really worried her that the Malfoys were in her home.

Persephone walked up to the Malfoys, the most polite smile plastered on her face.

"You clean up well," Draco said as she approached. There was an unsaid insult there that she didn't miss, 'for a muggle-born' or 'for a mudblood.' "I'm almost impressed, Croft. Who knew muggles could do so well for themselves."

"I'm not about to play my house is bigger than your house." Persephone said dismissively. "Mr Malfoy," She greeted, "What Do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have business with Ophelia Croft. Nothing that concerns you, child."

"Persephone! I see you've met our guests. I hope she hasn't bothered you too much. Please, let us meet in the library, we'll have more privacy there."

"May I come too, mother."

"No, this an adults only conversation."

"But if this about father's business, don't Lara and I have a right to know? We are going to own the majority of the business when we come of age."

"Yes, well for you that age is far away. Why don't you be a dear and entertain Mr Malfoy's son, while we talk?" Ophelia walked off with Mr Malfoy.

"What are you and your father doing here?" Persephone asked. "I'd think the Malfoys would consider themselves too good to deal in muggle business."

"I don't see why Father would bother associating with muggles either, but business is business."

"Yes, well, I don't trust it and if your father hurts my family in any way, I do urge you both to remember one important fact."

"Which is?"

"I'm a Slytherin too." With That Persephone walked back to where Lara and Hermione were standing

* * *

Hermione and Persephone came back a day before term started, meeting up with the boys in their common room. They were both horrified by Harry's story of the Mirror of Erised for very different reasons. To Hermione it meant he was roaming the halls after curfew. Persephone was more bothered by the mirror itself, about what she might see if she looked into its reflection.

It was when Hermione was asking if they had found out anything about Nicolas Flamel that Persephone remembered what she had finally found out from Magnus. Even after all her bugging, he never actually told her, he just had her sort books on alchemy. It was there she came across the name.

"Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist." She told her friends.

Hermione jumped up excitedly, "Stay there!" she said and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, coming back down soon after with an enormous old book in her arms. Hermione flipped rapidly through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"That must be what they're guarding!" Persephone said, equally as excited, "It makes sense."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the Philosopher's Stone is?" Ron asked, but by the equally confused look on Harry's face he wasn't alone.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look—read that, there." Hermione pointed to a passage in the book that read that the Philosopher's stone could transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life.

The boys suddenly became just as excited as the girls, agreeing that the Stone must be it and the three Gryffindors began daydreaming about what they would do if that had such power for themselves. Persephone, however, stayed silent. She didn't need the stone for such power, she was fairly certain she already it.

* * *

With Exams coming up Neville had asked Persephone to tutor him in Potions. She had offered for him to join her and the others, but he didn't want to study around so many people.

"Harry and Ron might be distracting," he had said.

After an hour of reviewing and Persephone helping with his Potions essay, they walked out of the library together when they heard a familiar cold drawl.

"Oh, look," Draco said, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, "How sweet. Was this the first date? Fitting. You were both sorted into the wrong houses."

"Actually, we were just studying." Persephone said, "Perhaps you'd like to join us next time. I don't image you've had much time for it. What with all the bullying."

"I don't have any problem with my studies," Draco said, "In fact, you've come along at the perfect time, I've been wanting to practice this spell on someone."

"Malfoy, don't you dare!"

" _Locomotor Mortis_!" A purple light flashed from Draco's wand and in the next moment Neville had fallen to the ground, his legs stuck together in the leg-locker curse. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed as they passed.

Persephone performed the counter-jinx quickly. Neville's legs sprang apart and he picked himself up. "Are you alright, Neville?" She asked.

"Nothing's bruised but my ego." Neville sniffed, dusting himself off.

"We should tell someone," Persephone suggested, "Report him to Professor McGonagall."

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville." Persephone said, "You can't just let him keep walking all over you."

"Malfoy's right. I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor," Neville choked.

"No he's not!" Persephone insisted, "Malfoy is wrong. There's a lion inside you Neville, I know it, you just have to let it out."

* * *

There was a lot of tension riding on the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. For starters, if Gryffindor won it meant they had succeeded in overtaking the House Championship from Slytherin for the first time in seven years. Secondly, Snape was going to be the referee, which already meant Gryffindor was going to be at a disadvantage, but Persephone's friends were also convinced he had it out for Harry's life. She thought it was a ridiculous accusation, but only Hagrid seemed to agree with her, which is why she stopped saying anything even when Hermione and Ron spent all that time practicing the leg-locker curse just in case.

Persephone was determined to enjoy the match, cheering on her friend, but Draco Malfoy was making that very difficult for everyone. He started off poking jabs at Harry, and then added the Weasley's and Neville into the mix as well. Ron, who was sitting beside her, tried his best to ignore him, he really did and Neville, who sat on Persephone's other side, was actually standing up for himself.

But soon Ron snapped, before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Stop it, all of you!" Persephone said, annoyed. She put up a shield to protect Neville from being pummelled by both Crabbe and Goyle. Then she pulled Ron away from Draco. "You're all acting barbaric."

"He hit me!" Draco cried, but it was muffled by the roars of the cheering crowd. Apparently, the Gryffindor Team had won.

"Why must you always take things so far? Now go, while you can still maintain some sort of dignity."

Draco scoffed, but he, Crabbe and Goyle walked away without another word.

"Oh Neville, look at you." Persephone crouched down where Neville was still sitting on the ground, groaning in pain, several nasty bruises already forming. A small light shined from Persephone's hands, she placed it on Neville's cheek where the darkest bruise was. It started healing, as well as the other dark spots littering Neville's skin, until it disappeared completely. When they were all gone, Persephone released her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked, helping the boy up.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks," Neville said, "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know." She said, " I just didn't like seeing you hurt."


	11. Dragon Eggs and Unicorn Blood

**Year One**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Dragon Eggs and Unicorn Blood**

It was the night just after the last Quidditch game. Persephone sat in her usual spot in the Slytherin common room; the snake engraved chair looking out the windows to the black lake. She had a lot to think about after receiving a note from Harry. Apparently he saw Snape meeting Quirrell in the woods trying to get information on how to get passed the defense teacher's spell protecting the Stone. Persephone didn't believe it. She remained the only one of her friends who believed it was Quirrell, not Snape, trying to steal the Stone. She had to admit what Harry saw could be incriminating, but then it could still be a misunderstanding. Harry didn't hear the whole conversation, they could have been speaking about anything.

"Hey, House Traitor!" Draco yelled. He was sporting a freshly blackened eye thanks to Ron.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Persephone said to herself. She turned away from Draco and his so-called friends, looking out to the black lake instead. Again she saw a splash of bright red float across the window. "Did you see that?"

"Did you see what your Neanderthal of a friend did to me?" Draco pointed to his bad eye.

"You're one to talk," Persephone glanced pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Did you see what _your_ neanderthal friends did to poor Neville? He's lucky I knew some healing charms. I don't generally condone violence but you provoked him. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't been hit before." Draco cringed, and in that moment Persephone had a new understanding of Draco Malfoy. Her voice softened as she continued, "Someone has hit you before? Was it your father?"

"You don't talk about him!" he snapped. "You don't know anything about my father, my family. You're just a stupid _mudblood_." Draco stormed away.

Crabbe and Goyle followed, but not before laughing at Persephone and calling her mudblood.

Strangely, she wasn't as bothered by the term that time.

* * *

Exams were coming to Hogwarts, which meant with all the extra homework Persephone and her friends had little time to think about the Philosopher's stone or who might be trying to steal it. They were spending more time in the library now than when they were looking for information on Nicolas Flamel. It was all very exhausting going over everything, which is why when an opportunity to do anything else appeared Persephone accepted.

"Persie!" Neville called as Persephone was approaching the library. She stopped so he could catch up, he looked like he had been sprinting to find her. "Hagrid gave me a note for you as I was leaving the greenhouse." He presented her with a folded letter requesting her help at Hagrid's hut.

"Thanks Neville, I'll head over to Hagrid's right away."

"Wait." He said, stopping her as she turned away. "I just wanted to say thanks again, you know, for helping me after the fight…"

"No problem Neville, I don't like to see my friends hurt."

Neville looked at her surprised.

"We're friends?"

"Of course we are!" She smiled brightly at him. She continued even as she backed away from the library entrance, "Could you let Hermione know I won't be making it today? If I did it myself she'll just berate me about timetables. Don't worry, we're still on for Tuesday night!"

* * *

"Hagrid, what was it you needed help with?" She asked as the half-giant let her into his hut, but Hagrid needn't answer because the reason was sitting on his tea table. "Is that what I think it is?" She sat down in one of the large wooden chairs, her fingertips barely grazing the black egg's surface.

"Aye," he confirmed, "a Dragon's egg."

"How'd you get it Hagrid? They're hard to come by aren't they?" Persephone may not have spent much time in the wizarding world so far, but she hasn't seen as many dragons as she thought she would. In fact the only one she'd seen was at Gringotts.

"Won it las' night in a game o' cards. We gotta keep it secret o' course, but I was hopin' yeh'd help me out with carin' for it."

"I'd love to, Hagrid." Persephone smiled, but after looking around the hut she frowned. "Are you sure it's okay? We won't exactly be able to keep a dragon in here."

"We'll figure tha' out when the time comes," Hagrid said dismissively. He added happily, "I always wanted a dragon. I got a book 'ere on 'em, but I'm afraid it don't have much information on hatching and carin' fer a baby." Hagrid handed her a book: _Dragon Species Of Great Britain and Ireland._

"I'm sure they've got a book that could be more help at the library," Persephone suggested, "Why don't you look for one while I read through this."

Persephone would have gone herself, but she was a little worried she'd run into the trio. She hadn't exactly told Hermione that she couldn't make it to the library that day and was a little embarrassed.

By the time Hagrid returned from the library with _Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ , Persephone had read all she needed from the other book.

"Hagrid I think I figured out which species the egg is from," Persephone showed him a page on recognizing different eggs, "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Hagrid looked from the page to the egg rapidly before agreeing, "Aye, they're rare them."

The two read from the library book together, and then quickly readied the room to incubate the egg. Persephone closed all the windows and curtains as Hagrid stoked the fire. It was already such a warm day out that Persephone was sure that soon the heat would be unbearable.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" She asked as Hagrid answered the door to let in Persephone's study group.

"Persie what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Why weren't you at the library with us?" Hermione followed up with, "You're going to be behind schedule."

"I was helping Hagrid out with something." She replied sheepishly. Luckily, Hagrid got the tea before anyone could ask what she was helping him with specifically. 'Not that it would be much of a secret,' Persephone thought, 'if any of them look to the fire in this boiling room.'

"So-yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid said, and Persephone realized the trio were here to ask about what was guarding the Philosopher's stone.

Hagrid didn't really know any of the details, and made it clear he wouldn't tell them if he did, but with some persuasive flattery on Hermione's part Hagrid revealed the professors involved in guarding the Stone. Unfortunately that short list included Snape and Quirrell.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, meanwhile Persephone shifted nervously in her seat. She knew how to get passed Fluffy and having that knowledge felt dangerous and incriminating. Persephone spared a glance at the only person in the room she told; Hermione shook her head indicating now wasn't a good time to say anything.

"And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" Harry continued, "Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

Persephone jolted up as Hagrid refused, seeing him glance at the fire and giving away their secret with his eyes.

"Does anyone want more tea?" She asked, doing her best to shield the black egg from view. But it was too late.

"Hagrid - what's that?" Harry asked.

"It's ceramic!" Persephone said quickly, "Hagrid's helping me with an art project."

"Looks pretty real to me," said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid, giving up the ruse. He told the others about winning it over a game of cards.

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?"said Hermione.

"Raise it, of course. Hagrid and I have been doing some research."

Hagrid nodded, pulling out the library book to show them.

"Got this outta the library - it's a bit outta dat, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour."

"We even know what species of dragon it is - a Norwegian Ridgeback. Hagrid says they're really rare." Persephone and Hagrid shared a pleased smile, but Hermione was most definitely not pleased.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

"We'll move it somewhere else once it gets too big," Persephone suggested. Hagrid didn't seem to be listening anymore, he was too busy humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

Once the four left Hagrid's hut Hermione held Persephone behind.

"You can't seriously think it's a good idea for Hagrid to keep a dragon," She whispered.

"Why not?" Persephone replied.

"It's dangerous for one," Hermione reminded.

"I'll help him," Persephone offered confidently, "I could tame a dragon."

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't know that for sure. Besides, it's illegal to breed dragons. You know that right."

Persephone hadn't known that.

"But Hermione," She replied in lue of a better argument, "It's a _dragon_."

* * *

Persephone spent more and more time at Hagrid's hut as the time for the egg to hatch approached, checking on the egg and helping him make the dragon's baby juice. Her time there, however, had not been left unnoticed.

"You've been spending a lot of time at that giant oaf's hobble." Draco said one evening as Persephone entered the common room. She really didn't understand why he cared where she spent her time.

"His name is Hagrid and he's my friend." She replied briskly, "I'm sorry you don't spend time with your friends."

"You're up to something. I can tell," he said quietly, "and I'm going to figure out what it is."

"Oh really? Do you have a sense for schemes?" Persephone scoffed. "If you must know, Hagrid has been teaching me about thestrals. As groundskeeper he takes care of the ones we keep here."

"Thestrals?" Draco said, his nose crinkling, "What are those?"

"Look it up!" Persephone replied over her shoulder as she hurried to her dorm room. Hopefully that would distract Draco long enough to forget about what she's actually been doing at Hagrids hut.

One morning at breakfast Persephone received an owl from Hagrid with a short message: _it's hatching._

"What's that?" Draco said, trying to peek at her letter.

"None of your business." Persephone replied, crumpling the note and stuffing it in her pumpkin juice. A moment later the goblet was gone, where the House elves would take care of it.

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, she noticed Harry received a note as well. Briefly Persephone wondered if they would skip class, but knowing Hermione she wouldn't let them. It was perhaps the one benefit of not sharing a house with her best friend.

"Daphne," Persephone turned to her house mate, coughing for effect, "I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll make it to our first class today."

"Okay," She said between bites of toast, "It's only history of magic. I doubt Professor Binns will even notice." That was true, it often seemed that the ghostly Professor didn't even notice when they were there.

Persephone snuck down to Hagrid's hut as the first year Gryffindors walked down to their herbology lesson. Hermione had a stern look for her as Persephone passed, but none of the instructors or prefects stopped her from skipping class.

The egg was wobbling when Persephone reached the hut, and scratching noises were coming from it. By the time first lessons had ended and the trio had joined them the dragon was nearly out. Deep cracks marred the egg and it emitted a funny clicking noise. Then suddenly the egg split open and the baby dragon flopped onto the table. It was all black with bulging orange eyes, and even though it wasn't the most handsome creature yet that didn't stop Persephone from cooing at the baby dragon.

Persephone reached a hand out, which the new dragon sniffed. Then it sneezed; a couple of sparks flew out of its snout tickling her hand.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!"

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Persephone said, she was stroking its head. The newborn dragon almost seemed tame under her touch, nuzzling into her palm like a cat.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. Persephone ran to the door, Harry behind her. In the distance she could see the unmistakable platinum hair of Draco Malfoy as he ran back up the hill. There was no doubt in any of their minds that he had seen the dragon.

* * *

"Please don't say anything." Persephone said later that day after catching Draco alone in the halls.

"Don't say anything about what?" He feigned ignorance, but the devilish smile on his lips gave away the truth.

"You know what I'm talking about. Please, Draco, please don't say anything," Persephone pleaded.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Draco shrugged, that stupid smug smile still plastered on his face. "But you won't know until it's too late."

Persephone groaned as Draco continued down the hall. Of course he was going to make this as tortuous as possible.

All of Persephone's worries were relieved, however, once she was around the dragon, which she and Hagrid had named Norbert. She spent most of her free time at the hut, playing catch with Norbert and feeding him the rum and chicken blend Hagrid made. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of _their_ free time trying to convince Persephone and Hagrid to give up Norbert. Persephone only agreed once Harry thought of contacting Ron's brother Charlie to raise Norbert with other dragons in Romania. And with Persephone on board it was rather easy to get Hagrid to agree too.

Norbert may have been rather tame around her, but with everyone else Persephone could see how Hermione might consider him dangerous. Poor Fang had his tail caught in the dragon's claws and Hagrid had been bitten a time or two. The worst however was when Norbert had bitten Ron's hand while he was feeding the dragon.

Luckily, Charlie had written back by then and the four had a plan to bring Norbert to the highest Astronomy tower midnight on Saturday to be picked up by some of Charlie's friends.

Unfortunately Ron had to go to Madam Pomfrey for the bite, as his hand had swollen to twice its size and turned a sickly green color.

"You should have let me try to heal it." Persephone said. Hermione, Harry, and her had visited Ron in the hospital wing.

"No offense, but I think I'm better off here. At least Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing, even if my hand feels like it's about to fall off." Ron winced in pain as he moved his hand a little. Then he told the three about Malfoy visiting him earlier to laugh at him. He was nearly hysterical talking about it and Hermione's attempt to soothe him by reminding him it would all be over Saturday only made it worse.

"Oh no— oh no— I've just remembered—" Ron said in a hoarse voice, "Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

* * *

That Saturday Persephone spent her day with Norbert, saying goodbye since she wouldn't be able to see him that night. In the evening after dinner Persephone stayed in the Slytherin common room on the lookout for Draco trying to make his leave. He finally made an appearance a quarter past eleven. There weren't many students left in the common room, just a group of third years playing gobstones and a couple snuggling on the couch.

Persephone ran to the doorway, blocking the exit.

"Get out of my way Croft."

"No! Students aren't allowed to wander the halls past curfew."

"Tell that to your Griffin-pets you're protecting."

"The only one I'm trying to protect is you, you dingbat! Anyone caught out of their dorms past curfew is going to get in trouble."

At the moment a seventh year, hands full of sweets from the kitchens, opened the door from the other side. Persephone, who was leaning on the passageway fell out, landing on her bum. Draco stepped out and walked briskly down the dungeon corridors.

"Wait!" Persephone called, she followed after the boy.

Persephone followed after Draco all around the empty halls of the school, looking out for her friends as well as any staff. They didn't really talk except for the occasional smug remark from Draco that Potter was finally going to get what he deserved and Persephone trying to convince him to head back before they were caught.

"I'm telling you Malfoy you've made a mistake. You're not going to see anything tonight." Persephone warned for the umpteenth time.

"Miss Croft is right, Mr Malfoy." Persephone's blood ran cold at the stern voice of their Transfiguration Professor. They'd just rounded the corner and there was McGonagall, dressed in a tartan nightgown and a hairnet.

Persephone knew this wasn't going to end well, but Malfoy didn't get it yet.

"Professor!" He said almost delightedly, "you've come out just in time, Potter—"

But McGonagall had no interest in what Draco had to say about Harry.

"Come with me, Malfoy, Croft. Straight back to the dungeons."

"But Professor—"

"No buts, Malfoy! You have no business wandering the castle this time of night! Especially with everything that's been going on!" Draco must not have been moving quickly enough for her because McGonagall had taken him by the ear and dragged him with her. Persephone followed suit, not wanting to be yelled at or have her ear pinched too.

McGonagall was taking them back to the dungeons, to Professor Snape no doubt, giving them both detention and taking twenty points each in the process.

Moments later they sat across from Professor Snape, who looked far more sour than usual. It was deathly quiet in the Professor's office.

"So… were you having a good night Professor?" Persephone asked meekly, the silence was getting to her. Snape didn't answer, but his glare looked more annoyed.

"What could possibly possess you both to leave your dormitories this time of night?"

"Potters smuggling a dragon!" Draco said.

"And I kept telling Draco that's ridiculous. Where would he even get a dragon." Persephone argued.

"She's lying! She's in on it. I saw her and Potter—"

"Stop talking!" Snape ordered. "From this moment on, do not speak unless directed too. I highly doubt even Harry Potter is capable of keeping a Dragon secret from the Headmaster. What punishment did McGonagall give you, Croft?"

"She gave us both detention and took twenty house points each."

"And I shall take ten more points for the insolence and stupidity. Now go to bed, both of you," Snape dismissed. "And I want to hear no more about Potter and Dragons."

* * *

At eleven o'clock a week before exams Persephone had to serve her detention. She almost forgot Draco had gotten detention too when she saw him standing by the common room entrance.

"About time." He said.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked.

"No!" Draco denied quickly, "I was just making sure you were going too. It's your fault I've got detention in the first place, Croft. I'd hate it if I didn't get to see you suffer too."

"My fault? I was trying to keep you out of trouble. You just didn't want to listen to me."

"Why would I ever listen to you?"

"Because I was trying to help you! But you're too stubborn to accept help from someone you deem lesser than."

"You weren't trying to help me, just Potter!"

"Save the arguments, unless you'd like another detention." Filch said as they reached the entrance hall.

Once the Gryffindors arrived Filch lead them all outside. Filch was in a particular jovial mood that night and spoke animatedly about his office shackles. Filch took them far across the grounds, so far that Persephone could see the lights of Hagrid's hut.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want teh get started." The half giant shouted in the distance.

Persephone felt much easier after realizing they would be spending their detention with Hagrid. But Filch, not liking to give students hope, said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again— it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Draco, who had been keeping pace with Persephone suddenly stopped.

"The Forest?" He repeated. "We can't go in there at night—there's all sorts of things in there—werewolves, I heard."

"That's your lookout, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

"Malfoy has a point. I thought the Forest was forbidden to students. Why are we serving detention in a place we're not supposed to go?"

Filch didn't get the chance to retort for Hagrid had met up with them, Fang at his heels and a crossbow in hand. The two staff members exchanged words and then Filch turned and left them there. Now Draco turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that Forest," He said, a note of panic in his voice. Persephone cringed as Draco denounced their punishment as servants work and threatened to tell his father. But Hagrid was having none of it and Draco finally gave up on the issue.

Hagrid led them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. With the light of his lamp he showed the students the silvery blue liquid spotting the ground along a narrow path through the trees. It was unicorn blood. He told them it was injured, something must have attacked the creature. And it wasn't the first, another unicorn had died last Wednesday.

"How could anything harm such a creature?" Persephone asked.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.

Then they were divided into two groups: Hagrid, Hermione and Harry in one, and Persephone, Fang, Neville and Draco in the other. Hagrid instructed the students on how to send up different colored sparks from their wands; green if they found the unicorn, red if they found trouble instead. They went down the little path, first as a group then when they reached a fork in the path they split up.

The Forest was dark and quiet. Neville huddled close to Persephone as they walked. He was shivering, from fear or the cold she couldn't tell. Draco was behind them walking with Fang. Persephone and Neville had their eyes toward the ground searching for any sign of the unicorn, but only coming across small splotches of silver blue blood on the fallen leaves.

"Do you think Malfoy's right? Could it be a werewolf?"

"I don't think so Neville. Look at the moon. It's not full. Werewolves only transform during the full moon. They're just regular people the rest of the time."

"Know-it-all." Draco scoffed.

"Knowledge is power." Persephone quipped. She added sarcastically, "But you know better than me don't you? Being pureblood and all."

"S'not all it's cracked up to be." Neville said. "Lot's of folk from non-magical families already know more than me."

"That's not saying much, Longbottom." Draco said, "Your toad knows more than you."

"Don't listen to him, Neville. You've improved a lot. And you're really not that bad at potions, I think it's just Snape."

Persephone followed down the path for over half an hour with Neville attached to her arm. They hadn't seen anything in the Forest yet except giant trees and splatters of silvery blood.

"Where did Malfoy go?" Persephone asked. She hadn't heard his disgruntled sighs in a while. Looking back she only saw Fang.

"Aaargh!" Draco screamed ferociously, grabbing Neville from behind. Neville screamed in panic and shot out red sparks into the sky from his wand. Fang started barking. Draco doubled over in laughter.

"That's not funny, Malfoy!" Persephone shouted.

"I'm laughing aren't I?" He replied. Draco's laughter was cut off short however as they heard something big and heavy crashing through the undergrowth.

"Is it a werewolf?" Neville asked, terrified. He hid behind Persephone who had her wand out and ready. Draco looked frightened as well. There was a collective sigh of relief as they saw it was only Hagrid.

But Hagrid was fuming once he saw nothing had attacked them.

"What do yeh think yer doing?" Hagrid said, "The Forest ain't a place to be foolin' around." He had the three and Fang follow him back to the others through the path he'd made in the trees. "We'll be lucky to catch anythin' now, with the racket you lot were makin'." Hagrid grumbled, "Right, we're changin' groups- Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione. Harry, you go with Persephone, Fang an' this idiot."

So the new group set off into the heart of the Forest. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the path getting smaller as the trees grew thicker. The blood was getting thicker as well, and Persephone knew they were getting close. Up ahead they could see a clearing through the branches. Harry put an arm out to stop them as they reached the clearing.

"Look—" He nodded toward something gleaming bright white on the ground.

Persephone gasped in grief once they had gotten close enough to see the unicorn in full. She had wanted to see a unicorn for herself, but not like this; its legs were stuck out at odd angles, its own silver blue blood pooled out from the wound on its side and its mane, still pearly white, was fanned out on the dark dirty ground.

"Its dead." She sobbed quietly, lowering herself to the ground beside the unicorn. "Who could do this to such a beautiful and innocent creature?" Tears poured freely from her eyes and when Persephone's emotions overcame her a soft yellow light emitted from her entire being. Draco and Harry watched transfixed as Persephone lowered her hands to the fallen creature, engulfing its lifeless body with the light too. Then to the amazement of all three the unicorn's wound closed up and it rose, miraculously alive again. The unicorn ran off deeper into the forest.

"How did—" Draco's question was caught in his throat by a slithering sound coming from the bush on the edge of the clearing. Behind Persephone a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. She scrambled back to the boys when she noticed it. In the light of the moon they could see the silver blue blood of the unicorn streaking down the front of the strangers robe, as if he had been drinking the blood and it spilled.

Draco let out a terrible scream and bolted— Fang was close behind him. Persephone clutched onto Harry's arm as the hooded figure moved towards them. They stumbled back, falling to the ground, Harry was clutching his head for his scar was burning.

Something galloping, jumped clear over their heads charging at the dark figure. The thing ran off and now, to Persephone's astonishment, there was a centaur in front of them. To the waist he was a man with long white-blond hair and below the golden palomino coat of a horse.

"Are you alright?" said the centaur, helping the two humans to their feet.

"Yes— Thank you— what _was_ that?" Harry said.

The centaur didn't answer. Instead he looked carefully at the two students in front of him.

"You are the Potter boy," He said, looking at Harry. Then he turned to Persephone, "and you are the Enchantress. You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time- especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself onto his front legs so they could clamber onto his back.

Firenze brought them back to Hagrid quickly.

"Persephone! Harry, are you all right?"

Hermione was running towards them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"The unicorn's okay, Hagrid, it ran off back through the Forest." Persephone said, sliding off Firenze's back.

"It was nearly healed," Harry added, looking at Persephone. "I think it'll be fine, Hagrid." Persephone thanked Firenze and headed back towards the castle with Harry and Hermione.

Back at the Slytherin common room Draco was waiting for her. There was no one else there.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"How did I do what?" She said, making her way past as quickly as possible, but Draco stopped her.

"Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you Croft," he said. "I saw what you did before that...that thing came."

"I don't know." Persephone replied. She grabbed his hand and held in hers as she pleaded, "But you can't tell anyone, I mean it this time. It's very important you don't tell anyone."

Draco snatched his hand back.

"Don't worry, Croft. Why would I have anything to say about a freak like you."


	12. The Philosopher's Stone

**Year One**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Philosophers Stone**

Draco had been avoiding Persephone since their detention. It was both a blessing and a curse, she supposed. On one hand, that meant he wasn't around to distract her and her friends with his usual taunts. On the other hand, she had no idea if he had said anything about that night to anyone else; and that was almost as distracting to her as if he was in the room belittling her muggle background.

She hadn't shared words with Harry about the incident yet, but he seemed more worried about something else entirely.

Exams came and went much faster than Persephone thought they would. The written exams seemed to drag on forever, being done in one large classroom that was far too hot. But between studying with Hermione and tutoring Neville, Persephone felt very confident in her answers. The practical exams were easy— the hardest part of making a pineapple tap dance or turning a mouse into a snuff-box was remembering to use her wand. And she hardly needed to think in her potions practical, her nose did most of the work. The very last exam was History of Magic and at the end everyone cheered that exams were over.

"Join us in the courtyard?" Hermione said amid the shuffling students all leaving the exam hall. "We could compare answers." She did like going over the exams.

"In a bit. I need to return a book to the library. It's due today." Persephone replied. She'd borrowed some potions books she thought might help Neville better understand certain concepts.

Walking back from the library, Persephone heard arguing from a classroom up ahead. As she drew closer she heard Quirrell's voice.

"You'll have your Stone tonight, Master." Quirrell was saying."With Dumbledore gone there's no one to stop us from retrieving the Stone."

"This is your final chance, Quirrell. You better not fail me." Another voice said. It was high-pitched and raspy, it caused shivers up Persephone's spine.

Persephone cracked the classroom door open to peek at who Quirrell was talking to. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

Quirrell stood alone in the room with his back to the door, his turban was in his hands about to be rewrapped but the back of his head was still bare. There was a face on the back of Quirrell's head with red eyes that were looking directly at Persephone.

Persephone stood frozen, transfixed by what she saw and petrified by fear. It wasn't until the second face yelled for Quirrell to catch her that Persephone was able to move her feet again. She was halfway down the hall when she was hit from behind by a spell.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was the ground getting closer.

* * *

When Persephone came to, she was back in the corridor that housed Fluffy. Her hands and feet were bound by shackles and chains. When she tried to break free, her magic failed her, the chains must have been heavily enchanted.

Quirrell was in the room with her, he had charmed a harp to play. Fluffy was already sound asleep. She was relieved to see his turban was back in place.

"Good, you're awake. I was almost worried I'd have to levitate you the entire way." It was so odd, to hear Quirrell speak without his stutter, he sounded so different.

"You might still. I'm not going anywhere with you willingly." She said defiantly. She tried reasoning with him, "You don't have to do this Quirrell; you're sick. Whatever that thing is that followed you back, it's making you do this."

"You ignorant child. My Master did not follow me and infect me like some parasite. He showed me a new path, a better path. And I followed _him_."

"Then you're a fool!" She said, "Your Master doesn't care for you, only what you can do for him and then when that's done you could die for all the care he gives."

"You know not what you speak of Miss Croft," Quirrell said dangerously soft. "You should be grateful. It is because of my Master's mercy that I kept you alive. When you caught us I thought it might be best to kill you to tie up loose ends. No one would have found you until I was long gone with the stone. But my Master sees something special in you. You would do well working with him."

"Well you can tell him I'm not interested," Persephone said, "or perhaps I should just say it louder so he can hear me. I'm Not Interested!"

Quirrell reached her in just a few long strides, the tip of his wand was at her throat.

"Enough! Now, you will come with me and do as I say. I may not be able to kill you, but I can still harm you quite mercilessly."

"All this threatening seems like a waste of time."

"Agreed." Quirrell pulled her roughly by the arm, Persephone stumbled and fell. The shackles didn't make walking easy. Quirrell pulled her up from under the arms and pushed her forward until she was standing at the very edge of the open trapdoor. Looking down all Persephone could see was darkness. The next thing she knew Persephone was falling into the unknown. Quirrell had pushed her.

Persephone landed with a thump on something surprisingly soft.

She struggled to get up. The shackles made it hard to find her balance; she had to squirm around to try and use her hands to push herself up, but the more she squirmed the more she could feel the thing beneath her move as well. Vines wrapped around her ankles and waist, Persephone was stuck within a devil's snare.

Quirrell was down a moment later, but he didn't let himself get entangled with the snare.

"Well?" He said, watching her struggle.

"It's devils snare! I'm stuck and you've made it rather difficult for me to use any magic."

"Troublesome first year." Quirrell cast a fire charm that made the plant withdraw from her body. Finally Persephone was free of the plant. Quirrell grabbed her arm and forced her to walk with him through the dark passageway. "Come along, we must hurry now. Who knows how long our dear headmaster will be away."

They made it to a brightly lit chamber, its vaulted ceiling rising high above them. Opposite them there was a large wooden door. The room was filled with glittering little things flying around. With closer inspection Persephone saw that they were keys.

"One of them must open the door." Persephone observed. Eyeing a small stack of brooms leaning against the wall, she said, "are you going to fly up and catch one?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I know how to get the right key." Quirrell spoke a charm and suddenly an old looking key with a broken wing flew into his hand. "Flitwick can't handle his wine very well." He said as he unlocked the door.

The next chamber was dimly lit and nearly the whole space was taken up by a giant chess board. There was a door at the other end of the chamber guarded by the white chess pieces.

"Do you seriously have to play a game of wizards chess?" At Persephone's question two of the black pieces left the board, indicating they were to take their spots.

"Yes. It appears we'll have to play our way across the board. Have you played much chess, Miss Croft?"

"Muggle chess, sure. But Hermione thinks Wizard chess is barbaric, and I have to agree with her. So you can just count me out, I'm not playing."

"Yes, you are. _Malicorbus."_ With a flick of his wand Quirrell raised Persephone off the ground and placed her in the empty Queen's spot. "See? You're my most valuable piece." He said, taking the spot of the King.

A white pawn moved forward two spaces and the game had begun. Quirrell called out all the moves, although Persephone suspected it wasn't without help. At times it seemed he was arguing with himself over the next play, much like how Persephone had found him earlier that day.

The game ended with Persephone taking the White King, who threw his stone crown at her feet.

With Persephone still under his control Quirrell moved them to the next chamber, he released the spell once the door closed behind them. It smelled horrid in that room, Persephone was reminded of the stench of the troll on Hollowe'en and for good reason. Two Trolls were lumbering about the room carrying clubs.

" _Help!"_ Persephone called out in the Troll's language. The Trolls turned at the noise. " _He's holding me hostage, please help!"_

They both walked over, their huge feet making the ground shake. One had his club already raised for a swing.

Quirrell was prepared though. He cast the levitation charm on the club and it rose up and fell hard on the troll's head, knocking him out. He turned to the slower one, casting the spell mid swing. The troll looked down at his now empty hand in confusion, then the club dropped on his head too and he slumped down next to his friend.

"I've always had a way with Trolls, but I must admit your friends way of dealing with them is much more efficient." Quirrell said.

Once they were inside the next chamber black flames rose and covered and the exit, purple flames ignited on the other side, blocking the entrance to the next chamber. They were stuck. In the middle of the room was a line-up of seven potions and a riddle.

"Severus always did think himself clever."

Persephone looked over Quirrell's shoulder and read the riddle. Repeating it over in her head she looked at the potions on the table and determined the smallest one in the middle was the correct potion to move on to the next chamber.

" _Different are those who stand at either end…_ " Quirrell was still trying to figure the riddle out.

Persephone grabbed the small potion, there was really only enough for one, and quickly downed it. Then she ran as quickly as she could in the shackles, trying her hardest not to fall over. She managed to get past the purple flames before Quirrell could drag her back. She entered the final chamber, the small potion vial still clutched in her hand.

The room was bare except for a large antique, ornate mirror standing in the center of the room. An inscription in the frame read 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.'

Persephone gazed into the mirror but she was not alone. In the mirrors image Persephone's father stood next to her.

"What do you see?"

She didn't know how long she stood in front of the mirror for, but Quirrell's sudden voice surprised her; a new vial of the potion must have appeared.

"My father, alive and well. He's smiling…"

"You!" Persephone was caught off guard by Harry's sudden appearance. Quirrell only smiled.

"Me," He said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"I suppose now isn't the time to say I told you so." Persephone said, looking sad and weak with the shackles and chains on her.

"But I thought—Snape—"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed but it sounded cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry said.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Croft here broke my eye contact with you when she sent a gust of wind to knock me over. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular...and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.

"You can't!" Persephone cried, "I won't let you."

Quirrell chuckled.

"And what will you do about it. My chains have suppressed your magic. You're practically powerless, and Potter is too nosy to live."

"Now, wait quietly, both of you. I need to examine this interesting mirror." Quirrell said, pushing Persephone out of the way. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this...but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back…."

"I saw you and Snape in the Forest—" Harry blurted out. He was trying to distract Quirrell by keeping him talking.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me- as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

So that was his master, Persephone thought, although she'd had her suspicions. She shivered remembering what Quirrell had said earlier about his Master. Voldemort thought she was special, he wanted to use her, just like he was using Quirrell.

Quirrell came back out from behind the Mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master...but where is it?" Quirrell glanced at Persephone and got an idea. He lifted her off the ground and placed her in front of the mirror. He stood so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. "Tell me what you see." He commanded.

"I still see my father…"

"What else do you see?"

"What do you mean? That's all—"

"No, no. My Master is adamant. Look closer….What else do you see?"

Persephone looked away from her father's face to view the rest of the mirrors image. She noticed her own eyes glowed a yellow light. In the background was the limp body of the death eater that killed her father. She quickly diverted her eyes from that

"My eyes… they're glowing."

"Yes, to symbolize the power you are capable of. That must be what he sees in you. Lord Voldemort can help you hone that power, just as he has helped me. Before I met him I was like you, foolish with ridiculous ideas about good and evil. But he showed me the truth and he can show you too...There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…"

"You're wrong," Persephone said, "There is evil, I've seen it….Evil terrorized me when I was younger, killed my father…." Persephone saw the image change as she spoke, her father disappeared and now it was just her standing over the body of the death eater. She suddenly cried out, "No! I want to be good, I—I am good."

"Do you see something else in the mirror?" Quirrell asked, almost desperately.

"No!"

"You do!" Quirrell's fingernails dug into the top of Persephone's arm. "Tell me what it is—Do you see the stone?"

"No that's not it, I don't—" Persephone was shaking her head, hoping he wouldn't keep asking her what she saw. Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand...is the Stone inside the Mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell was speaking to himself and his master now, his grip had lessened from her shoulder. She stepped away from the mirror as fast she could in her chains. "What does this mirror do?" Quirrell asked "How does it work? Help me, Master!"

The other voice answered from the back of Quirrell's head, "Use the boy...use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes— Potter— Come here."

He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry stood in front of the mirror, Quirrell looming behind him, just as he had with Persephone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry said. It was obvious to Persephone he was lying, but she hoped Quirrell wouldn't notice. "I-I've won the house Cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said.

Harry moved away from the mirror and Persephone could see the outline of the stone in his trouser pocket.

"He lies… He lies…" The voice from the back of Quirrell's head finally spoke.

Quirrell called for Harry to tell him the truth but the other voice wanted to speak with Harry himself. Quirrell unwrapped his turban, revealing once again the face of Voldemort on the back of his head. Persephone was still unnerved by the image, his eyes bored into hers even as Quirrell slowly turned around until he was completely out of sight.

Quirrell's eyes were closed as his Master spoke with Harry and for that Persephone was grateful. She tried to get out of her shackles once more, twisting her arms, hands, and wrists to no avail. Harry was in trouble, Voldemort knew he had the stone and he would do anything to get it.

Persephone had the sudden idea to look into the mirror again. If it gave Harry the stone, maybe it could help her release the chains on her wrists and ankles. She gazed into the mirror again, this time only seeing herself, unchained with glowing eyes.

"Release me from these chains." She whispered. Harry was yelling now, she took that to mean she didn't have much time left before he would really need her help. She focused on the image of herself reflected in the mirror.

'I have that power inside me,' she thought, 'I am more powerful than these chains.'

Persephone felt a rush of power go through her and then the shackles and chains broke off from her wrists and feet. She turned quickly back to the scene with Harry and Quirrell.

Harry was attempting to run to the door, but at Voldemort's behest Quirrell had seized Harry by the wrist. Except something strange happened and Quirrell quickly let go. He hunched over, looking bizarrely at his fingers.

Quirrell's fingers were blistering— as if Harry's skin had burned them.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort shrieked again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck—

Persephone took the chains that had dropped and wrapped them around Quirrell to help her pull him back from Harry. Persephone was not very strong though and Quirrell easily pushed her back. Voldemort's face flared at her from the back of Quirrell's head.

She needn't worry though, for Quirrell couldn't handle the pain on his burning palms and let go of Harry's neck.

"Kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse. Persephone raised her own hands to counter the curse, putting a protective spell on Harry. Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell let out a terrible shriek. His face was burning, looking bright red and grotesque. Whatever magic that made it so Quirrell couldn't touch Harry without harm must have been amplified by Persephone's magic because the burning spread until Quirrell was covered in red embers, ash and smoke falling away from him.

Quirrell kept burning until there was nothing left of him but ash on the ground and smoke in the air. Sometime between burning Quirrell and Quirrell turning to ash, Harry had fallen unconscious. So now it was only Persephone awake in the room. She picked the Philosopher's stone from Harry's pocket.

She held it tightly in her hand. It seemed too small to have caused such a fuss.

"Miss Croft." Professor Dumbledore said softly. She didn't know how long the Headmaster had been standing there, but Persephone was sure the situation didn't look good. A pile of ash on the ground, Harry Potter laying on the ground unconscious, and her standing in the middle of it all holding the Stone.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. It's too dangerous. It needs to be destroyed." By concentrating her magic the stone turned to dust in her hand.

"I know." Dumbledore said, "I'm sure Nicolas will understand."

* * *

Persephone was summoned to the Headmaster's office. She'd never been there before. It amazed her how many headmasters the school has had and how many portraits they could fit in the room. There seemed to be odd little trinkets scattered throughout the circular room making odd little noises everywhere.

Dumbledore was not alone in his office, Professors McGonagall and Snape were there too.

"Am I in trouble, Headmaster?" Persephone asked.

"Not at all. I merely asked Minerva and Severus to join us to talk about your potent magical abilities. It's not every year Hogwarts gets a Sorceress in its halls."

Persephone suddenly became very pink.

"What? I'm not— I mean— I'm not very good at hiding it, am I?"

"No, I'm afraid not, dear." Dumbledore said.

"I've never seen a first year perform magic so flawlessly without a wand or incantation." McGonagall commented.

"Yes, remarkable." Snape said blandly. "Perhaps if you were less of a show off it would have remained a secret."

McGonagall gave the Slytherin head of house a sideways glance before continuing.

"We thought your time here at Hogwarts maybe more beneficial if we started fostering more of your abilities."

"Like extra classes?"

"Some extra lessons, perhaps." Dumbledore nodded. "But I was thinking more along the lines of assisting a member of staff in a field you're interested in. Severus, as your head of house, will be your adviser."

"Like an apprenticeship?"

"Yes I believe something like that. You can think on it over the summer and we'll discuss it again next term."

"Thank you, Dumbledore."

"You're welcome. Now I believe Miss Croft and I have other matters to discuss in private, Minerva, Severus?"

"Good day, Albus." Professor McGonagall said as she and Professor Snape departed.

"I wasn't looking for the stone myself sir." Persephone said.

"No and I didn't believe that you did. It's from my understanding that Quirrell, possessed by Voldemort, kidnapped you and took you with him. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger followed in an attempt to stop him from getting the Stone. Correct?"

Persephone nodded.

"In the final room it was only you, Quirrell, and Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued. "From there a fight broke out between Harry and Voldemort using Quirrell's body. You managed to escape your bonds and assist Harry, inadvertently causing Quirrell's demise. And then you destroyed the Stone that was so sought after.

"Yes…" Persephone's voice came out in a waver.

"Well then, I fear only one thing can be done." Even though the Headmaster had said at the beginning of their meeting that she wasn't in trouble, Persephone feared she was about to be expelled. "For exceptional bravery and wit, I award Fifty points to Slytherin."

Back at the Slytherin common room, Persephone was met by a group of her fellow Slytherins. As soon as she walked in, The group, led by the prefect Gemma Farley, started clapping for her. The group was mostly upperclassmen Persephone had never spoken to before, but Daphne and Tracey were there too. The rest of the first years were in the corner scoffing as Persephone got words of congratulations.

"Excellent Work, Croft!" Gemma said, clapping Persephone on the back. "Gryffindor isn't the only house with a hero under its hat, now."

* * *

Persephone snuck back into the hospital wing with Harry's cloak of invisibility that she'd gotten from Ron. She had visited earlier with Ron and Hermione, but Madam Pomfrey had kicked them out before she had the chance to speak with Harry one-on-one.

"Harry," She whispered once she was sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't around.

"Persephone?" He asked groggily, "where are you?"

"Here." She took her hand out from under the cloak and placed it next to his in the bed. "I borrowed your cloak, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk." Persephone said. "We've been through so much and we haven't had a chance to talk about any of it."

"Okay, like what?"

"Like how we killed Quirrell, or how it seems like Dumbledore expected you to go after the stone."

"What happened to Quirrell wasn't our fault, Persephone." Harry said, grabbing her visible hand. "He was trying to kill us, we only protected ourselves."

"You're right." She replied, whipping tears from her eyes from under the invisibility blanket. She was glad he couldn't see her crying.

"And about Dumbledore… Like I told Ron and Hermione, I just think he thought I had a right to face Voldemort if I could…"

"You're eleven!" Persephone whispered, exasperated. "And I know Voldemort killed your parents, but you could have died! You think Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in Hogwarts, well if that's true he should have stopped you. Protected you."

"Persephone, you don't understand."

"Maybe not, but I don't think Dumbledore knows everything either."

* * *

All of the Slytherins were excited for the end-of-the-year feast, they knew they were in the lead to win the house cup that year. Persephone went to the feast in a large group of her housemates, many of them still congratulating her. The Great Hall was already decorated for them in Slytherin colours of green and silver and a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

"Is it true you fought off Quirrell single handedly?"

"Did you really crush the Stone with your bare hand?"

"I heard you and Harry defeated Quirrell by kissing, you know power of love and all that?"

Persephone grew beet red. From the corner of her eye she thought the conversation had suddenly caught the interest of Draco Malfoy,

"That's quite enough!" Daphne interjected. "Give the girl a break and go back to your seats. She won't be answering any questions tonight."

"Thanks Daph, but shouldn't I have answered some of those? That last one was ridiculous."

"No. Let them wonder. That's how you become a legend."

"What if I don't want to be a legend?" Persephone asked. She didn't receive a reply back however, because at that moment Dumbledore had arrived and all chatter stopped. He gave his opening speech for the feast and then got to the part everyone had been waiting for, announcing the winner of the House Cup. What followed was perhaps the largest upset in Hogwarts history. Slytherin was in the lead, but then Dumbledore awarded enough house points to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly, Neville to push Gryffindor into first place.

The Hall erupted into thunderous applause for the Gryffindors, it seemed every house was in celebration except Slytherin. Persephone clapped politely, the only one to do so at her table.

* * *

"Neville, I found Trevor in the dungeons." Persephone said, holding the guilty toad.

"Thanks, Persephone." Neville said, taking Trevor from her hands. "I saw your marks. Congrats on scoring top of our year."

"I'll be sharing the title with Hermione of course. You didn't do so bad yourself, Neville."

"Well, I had a great tutor."

"I only helped with Potions, really. The rest was all you. You know, you shouldn't underestimate yourself Neville."

"W-will you tutor me again, next year."

"If you really need it. I'll see you both on the train."

And then the year was over and everyone was back at platform nine and three-quarters. It was hard saying goodbye, but they all agreed to owl each other over the summer. Once off the platform, they met up with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny first, and Magnus quickly found them as well. Ron was quite awestruck by him.

"Ready, are you?" An angry voice said behind Harry. It belonged to a very large, purple-faced man with a horrid mustache. Behind him was a tall and thin woman and a very round boy who were both looking at Harry with fright.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

"How unbelievably rude!" Persephone complained, "Are you going to be okay over the summer Harry?"

Harry hung back to speak with them.

"Oh, I'll be alright," he said, a grin spread over his face, "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…."

"Alright Magnus," Persephone said, turning to her mentor, "I'm ready to head home. Please tell me my summer won't be magic-less."

"Don't worry, I've already got your next task picked out." Magnus said.


	13. Summer Break

**Year Two**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Summer Break**

Persephone knocked on the door of number four Privet Drive.

She heard yelling from the other side and then a large red-faced man with a moustache answered the door.

"What do you want?" He said, none too pleasantly.

"I'm here to see Harry." At the sound of his name Harry appeared behind Vernon trying to see around the large man.

"Why do you want to see that boy?"

"He's my friend from school."

"From school?" Somehow Vernon Dursley's face grew even redder. "Are you one of those freaks, too?"

"Well that's incredibly rude." She sniffed, not at all happy with the way Harry's Uncle was behaving. "Let's try this again. My name is Lady Persephone Croft, my mother is current CEO of Croft Holdings and my father was Lord Richard Croft."

"C-Croft Holdings?" Vernon's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Is your mother here?" He looked beyond Persephone in search of her mother, but all he saw was a shiny black car in the street. "Does she want to do business with Grunnings?"

"No, I've come here to visit my friend and take him out for the day. But, if you were so kind as to let us, I might have a few nice things to say about you and your business to my mother."

"Miss—" he started, but Persephone cut him off.

"Lady Croft to you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see my friend."

"Harry!" Vernon yelled into the house. Not being very far away, Harry was at the door instantly.

"Yes?"

Vernon's mouth screwed up in an unnatural way as he tried to form his next words, it looked to physically pained him to say it, "Have a nice day with your friend." He nudged Harry out the door and quickly closed the door.

"Wow. I think I'm starting see why you were sorted into Slytherin." Harry commented. Persephone shrugged it off.

"If there is anything my mother taught me, it's how to use money and prestige to my advantage."

"Not that I'm not grateful, Persephone, but what are you doing here?"

"Your birthday's coming up so I thought I'd take you shopping. I noticed you don't have many well-fitting clothes to wear when we're not in uniform."

"You don't have to—"

"I know, but I want to, that's why it's a gift. Besides you boys don't have much sense for clothes shopping anyway."

Harry and Persephone entered the car, the driver sped out. The car ride was a bit wild swerving here and there and speeding faster than any other car on the road. Harry seemed nervous.

"So, How has your summer been?" Persephone asked, hoping to calm the boy down. He proceeded to tell her about a house elf named Dobby who warned him against going back to school and was making living with Dursleys more difficult.

"That's odd that a house elf would visit you, especially since it seems to go against their masters wishes."

"Does Magnus have any House elves working for him?"

"No, but I've heard about them from other fae."

"Is the driver usually so…" Harry couldn't think of the word for his question, so he gestured wildly with his hands instead.

"That's not my usual driver." Persephone replied. "Actually, I'm not quite sure if they know how to drive at all."

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Well, you see, it's really my fairy friends, Marigold, Rose and Periwinkle. They did some glamour magic to look like a person."

"We're being driven around by fairies?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's safe though. They can always use magic."

Once they arrived outside a shopping center in London the driver opened the door for them. Harry climbed out of the car shakily, giving the driver a nervous smile. The car park was empty, so Persephone's fairy friends revealed themselves.

"They're magnificent!" Harry explained as he eyed them. The three replied in thanks, but to Harry it just sounded like tinkling bells. "Can they understand me?"

"Of course, can't you understand them?" Persephone asked. Harry shook his head no. "Oh, well I can. They say thank you for the compliment."

* * *

Magnus guided Persephone through the streets of Diagon Alley. Before she met up with Hermione to shop for that years school supplies, Magnus had an errand to run that lead them down a dingy street that shot off from Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley was a dark and dingy little alleyway crowded on both sides with shops devoted to the Dark Arts. Persephone passed by stalls selling poisonous candles and giant black spiders. One window had a display of shrunken heads.

"What could you possibly need from a place like this?" Persephone asked, trying to breathe too much from her nose. There was a very unpleasant spell in the air.

"I'm a collector—"

"You're a hoarder."

"I'm a collector of magical objects, particularly those that find themselves in Muggle hands." Magnus explained, "Sometimes my duty—"

"It's your job? Do you get paid for it?"

"Yes. And that's not important. As I was saying some items are harder to acquire than others, and require a bit more stealth."

"So you're shopping for something to help you steal."

"Well, yeah. But it needs to be done. Magic doesn't belong in Muggle museums."

Persephone couldn't argue with that.

A bell clanged as they entered the largest building on Knockturn Alley: _Borgin And Burke's_. The shop reminded Persephone of antique shops, there was a myriad of dark objects placed haphazardly around in displays and on old dressers and bookcases. Creepy masks stared down from their place on the walls and rusty spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. A pretty opal necklace caught Persephone's eye but the card on it surprised her: _Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date._

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr Bane, what a pleasure to see you again," said the man in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted- and who might you be?" His beady eyes locked on to Persephone.

"My assistant." Magnus said not wanting to give the girls name to such a shady character, "now if you don't mind Borgin I've come to pick up a Hand of Glory."

"Of course! Excellent choice," Mr Borgin said as a pulled a large key ring from his pocket. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers!"

"Which is ironic, since it's often made from the hand of a hanged thief." Magnus whispered while Borgins back was turned.

He opened a glass case that held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a glass eye. To Persephone's disgust Borgin pulled out the withered hand. Magnus examined it and satisfied, paid. Borgin returned to the back room immediately after the transaction was finished.

Just as Magnus and Persephone were about to leave, they heard a commotion from the fireplace. On the stone floor of Borgin and Burkes was Harry Potter, covered in soot and what appeared to be freshly broken glasses teetering on his nose.

"Harry!" Persephone swiftly reached her friend, helping him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost."

"First time using Floo?" Magnus asked, coming up to the children. Harry nodded.

"What happened to your glasses? Let me see those." Persephone plucked the two halves from Harry's face and placing them together at the break they magically sealed back up, the cracked glass fixed itself as well.

"We aren't supposed to use magic outside of school." Harry whispered aghast.

Persephone smiled smugly.

"I use magic all the time around Magnus. As his apprentice I have to."

"Well thank you," Harry said as he placed his glasses back on, "can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps."

The three were heading back toward the door when Harry stopped.

"Oh no." Harry said, noticing who was coming up the street toward the shop door, "I can't let Malfoy see me like this." Harry looked down to his dirtied clothing.

"Here," Persephone whispered, opening the doors to a large black cabinet, "hide."

Harry climbed in and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Draco Malfoy and his father stepped into the shop.

Draco was immediately drawn to all the items on display, he was reaching for the top skull in a skull pyramid when his father spoke out.

"Touch nothing, Draco." Mr Malfoy said as he crossed the shop and rang a bell on the counter.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present." Draco said, retracting his hand. His father didn't respond however, as he had noticed they weren't alone in the shop.

"Magnus," Lucius said, "You're getting out more and more these days aren't you?"

"Yes, well, I've suddenly decided to not be a hermit. Here to sell off all your incriminating knickknacks before the ministry raids you?"

"Not that I mean any harm with my possessions, but one can't be too careful with the Muggle-loving zealots and their new Muggle Protection Act. I'm sure you've got some artefacts they'd deem too dangerous, a shame you don't have to worry about raids."

"Benefits of living on another dimensional plane." Magnus said casually, as if anyone could just move to another dimension. Magnus lead Persephone out, despite her silent protests.

Magnus had another errand to run, but Persephone waited outside for Harry to exit. The gazes of two shabby-looking wizards who were watching from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other made her feel jumpy. Draco and his father left, not even noticing Persephone and a half-moment later Harry bolted out the door.

Persephone latched onto her friends hand as she guided them out of Knockturn Alley.

"It was weird, after you left Mr Malfoy told Draco he should befriend you this year." Harry said as they walked, "I thought the whole family disliked Muggles."

"I'm sure that's still true. But, I didn't tell you, over Christmas break Mr Malfoy came to my house to talk business with my mum. I don't know if it's related but she's been working more than ever. I bet it has to do with that. You want to look friendly to your business partners even if it's pretend."

An old hag, and that is meant literally, interrupted the pair as they walked, offering one of the baked human fingernails she held on her tray. She smiled at them, showing off a set of mossy green teeth.

Both Persephone and Harry backed away as they tried their hardest to decline the offer politely. It was Hagrid, however, who saved them. The half-giant swooped in, separating the two from the hag, and steering them back to the brightly lit Diagon Alley. Hagrid kindly brushed the soot off Harry, although the force of it nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary.

The three set off down the cobbled street in search of the Weasleys.

"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" Said Hagrid as Harry and Persephone jogged alongside him. Harry explained all about the shenanigans of the House Elf Dobby and the magic-hating Dursleys.

"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known—"

"Harry! Persephone! Over here!"

Persephone looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of Gringotts white steps. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Hello, Hagrid—Oh, it's wonderful to see you all again—Are you coming into Gringotts?" Hermione asked looking between Harry and Persephone.

"Yes." Persephone replied.

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.

The children looked around: sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley was panting by the time the group of gingers reached them.

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.

"Excellent!" Said Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

Mrs Weasley came up in a gallop, her daughter Ginny running beside her. She doted on Harry, pulling a large clothes brush out of her bag to sweep off the remaining soot from Harry's clothes.

Once it was clear Harry would be fine, Hagrid left to go about his business, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

The group made their way up the steps to Gringotts. Along the way Harry mentioned seeing Draco and his father in Borgin and Burke's, a topic that peaked the interest of Mr Weasley, who would be more than glad to catch Lucius Malfoy with illegal artefacts.

Hermione's parents were already inside, standing nervously by the counter that ran all along the marble hall of the bank. Mr Weasley was quite delighted to meet real life Muggles and kept insisting he take them for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Persephone was glad her mother didn't know about magic and therefore wasn't the one to take her to Diagon Alley. A meeting between Ophelia Croft and Arthur Weasley wouldn't go well for anyone.

After the bank everyone separated with the promise to meet up at the bookshop later. The older kids went there own way, while Mrs Weasley took Ginny to a secondhand robe shop. Mr Weasley went off to the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione's parents.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Persephone strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. They stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour where Persephone and Harry argued over who would pay for the four large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams. Harry ultimately won and they continued window shopping as they happily slurped the delicious treats.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. There was already a large crowd, of mostly middle-aged witches, all clambering to get into the bookshop. Apparently, Gilderoy Lockhart was there to sign copies of his autobiography.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Persephone and the others thread their way inside the bookshop. The long line wound all the way to the back of the shop where Lockhart sat, surrounded by winking portraits of himself. They all grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 2_ and the Gryffindor trio snuck their way to where the rest of the Weasleys and the Grangers were standing in line. Persephone, however, had another, non-required book she wanted to find; a book on healing magic.

She bounded up the stairs to the shop's second floor, browsing the selection of beginners and home healing spellbooks and potionbooks. Finding a particularly interesting one, she pulled it from the shelf and started skimming it.

"Interested in becoming a healer?" Said the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Persephone looked up from her book uncertain on how to respond. Draco was with him and looked intently at her. Persephone wondered if he had mentioned what happened in the forbidden forest to his father.

"I'm interested in healing. I'm not sure yet if I want to pursue it as my profession."

"May I?" Mr Malfoy held his hand out and Persephone gingerly gave the book over. Lucius examined the book lazily. "Healing is a noble profession and I'm sure you'll always have your father's business to fall on." He gave the book back saying, "This book would be an excellent choice for beginners."

Persephone felt incredibly awkward. Was this the start of Draco becoming friends with her, by Mr Malfoy showing his son how to be civil with muggle-borns? His comment made it obvious that her family's money and social standing were the only reason he spoke with her.

Luckily, Persephone was pulled away from having to converse with the Malfoys any further by a commotion down below. Persephone leaned over the railing to see that Lockhart had pulled Harry out of the crowd for a photo op. Lockhart was making a show of being kind to Harry by giving him the complete set of books.

"Unbelievable!" Draco said, "Potter just walks in and gets everything handed to him."

"Jealousy is unbecoming, Draco." Persephone chastised, ignoring Draco's spluttering remarks that he was not in fact jealous. "I don't know whether to be disgusted or impressed," Persephone's nose crinkled in distaste, "using Harry's status to sell his books like that."

Then Lockhart announced he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

"Wait, so he wrote the books that he is requiring every student to buy for his class?" Persephone said to herself, "I take it back, the man's a genius."

Seeing that Harry was finally out of Gildory's clutches, Persephone walked back down to the main floor, still clutching the book she had picked out. She hadn't noticed Draco following her until he made a jab at Harry.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? _Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page." Draco sneered.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!" Ginny said, she stood next Harry her Cauldron full of the books he got from Lockhart.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Draco, causing Ginny to blush red.

Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd just as Persephone turned on Draco.

"At least Harry has people that like him. I've met the people you hang out with, and honestly I don't know if I could say the same about you, Draco."

"You don't know what you're talking about you snivelling, little-"

"Draco! Silence." Lucius Malfoy commanded, coming up behind his son.

Persephone stepped up closer to Draco so that only he could hear her in the crowded store.

"What I know is that money can't buy true friendship. Do you honestly believe Crabbe and Goyle would stick by you if a better a offer came around?" Persephone left the question unanswered, the flash of hurt in Draco's eyes before he steeled his expression was all she needed to know.

Arthur Weasley joined them trying to get everyone to move out of the crowded store. Mr Malfoy's attention turned to Arthur and belittling the Weasley's lack of monetary fortune, he even picked up a used book from Ginny's cauldron, as if it was just a prop. When Mr Malfoy made a comment about the Grangers, Arthur had had enough and tried to hit the other Wizard. Luckily, Hagrid arrived just in time to break the two up. Lucius threw the textbook back into Ginny's cauldron and quickly left with his son.

"Blimey, Percie, I don't know what you said to him, but I think you really showed Malfoy." Ron said as they left the bookstore, a hand clapped in congratulation on her back. "Did you see the look on his face when you told him no one liked him? Bloody Priceless."

"I was too mean." She replied, suddenly feeling regret.

"Too honest, maybe." Hermione corrected.

"Don't feel bad. All Malfoy does is make us feel horrible." Ron reminded. While Persephone agreed, she couldn't help the pit of guilt in her stomach.


End file.
